L'AVENTURE dont VOUS êtes le Héros: Le Secret du Crochet de l'Ange
by Petite Pirate
Summary: Incarnez un Aventurier dans le même genre du Livre dont Vous êtes le Héros: Dans la peau de Viktor, vous partez à la recherche de ce joyeux groupe ayant mystérieusement disparu pendant leur quête dans la montagne appelée le "Crochet de l'Ange". Les seuls qui sont revenus sont Eden et Lumière. C'est à vous qu'il incombe d'aller les délivrer. PRIERE DE LIRE LE PRELUDE !
1. Chapter 1

**BON-SOIR !**

Bienvenue à vous dans cette nouvelle Aventure, ou cette fois, le Héros, c'est VOUS. Enfin… Viktor, mais c'est vous qui le contrôlez.

Evidemment, **n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un prototype** , pas super développé, juste fait pour s'amuser ^^.

C'est l'occasion pour vous de pouvoir jouer et de vous impliquer

Evidemment, des petites règles s'imposent.

 **Assurez-vous de bien lire les règles avant de commencer l'aventure ! (oui c'est chiant, mais bon, Aventures aussi a un livre de règles)**

 _I) Concept_

Le concept est le même que celui du Livre dont vous êtes le Héros : vous incarnez un personnage, et confronté à plusieurs situations, vous aurez plusieurs choix qui auront des conséquences sur vos actions. L'interaction avec vous suppose donc un minimum d'implication de votre part ^^

 _II) Changement de paragraphes._

Chacun des choix vous mènera à un nouveau chapitre, les numéros de chapitres de fanfictions sont notés. Pour ne pas décaler le numéro et la position du chapitre, le chapitre 1 vient Juste après les petites règles.

 _III) Lancer de dés._

Evidemment, qui dit « Aventures » dit Echec Critique, et qui dit Echec Critique dit « Lancer de dés ». Sachant que pas tout le monde n'a des dés de 10 chez soi, vous aurez besoin du **site Dicelog** qui vous permet de lancer plusieurs dés différents.

 _IV) Outils :_

Un pense-bête, ou du papier et du crayon sera conseillé, car vous pourriez rencontrer des items Bonus qui porteront des informations utiles en temps voulu. Prenez donc soin de bien noter votre inventaire. Assurez-vous d'avoir également toujours la fiche de personnage de Viktor ouverte dans un autre onglet pour les tests.

 **ATTENTION: Si vous vous arrêtez, n'oubliez pas de noter le numéro du chapitre pour y revenir plus tard !**

Allez, vous voilà au 1

.

* * *

.

1

_ Viktor Oppenheimer…

Vous relevez la tête à l'annonce de votre nom, alors que devant vous, trois des plus grands inquisiteurs de la Lumière vous toise avec la légère arrogance que leur confèrent leurs armoiries paroissiales. Vous-mêmes vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé à ce niveau, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

_ Je suppose, dit l'un de vos confrères, que vous savez qu'une fois encore, Théo de Silverberg est porté disparu.

Dans votre tête, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de traiter de tous les noms votre filleul en se demandant dans quel bourbier vous allez devoir le tirer à nouveau.

_Qu'en est-il ? demandez-vous en serrant les dents pour éviter d'élever la voix.

_ Le paladin Théo de Silverberg a été chargé de partir découvrir l'origine de mystérieuses disparitions de jeunes enfants, vers l'Est du Cratère. Selon nos informations, les villageois qui habitent au pied des Monts nous aurait informé que le paladin, accompagné de trois autres aventuriers seraient partis dans cette montagne, et n'aurait plus donné signe de vie.

Vous haussez un sourcil. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ce coin, mais il semblerait bien que vous n'ayez pas le choix que de visiter.

_ Nous avons toutefois eu deux revenants, reprit l'inquisiteur du milieu. Il s'agit du destrier et de Théo, et de l'animal qui accompagnait l'un d'eux. Mais nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde à réussir à la capturer et à la ramener ici. Elle est féroce, et a déjà blessé la totalité de mes palefreniers. Toutefois, nous avons des raisons de penser que cette louve pourrait vous guider jusqu'à son maître, et donc vers Théo de Silverberg. Vous devez le ramener ici.

Vous restez droit comme un i, vous efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois, c'est vous qui trinquez. Et cette fois, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ N'ayez crainte, dites-vous d'un ton solennel en baissant respectueusement la tête. J'irais chercher les aventuriers, et je découvrirai ce qui se cache dans ces montagnes.

Vous ne remarquez heureusement pas le regard quelque peu dubitatif de vos collègues. Finalement le dernier vous lâche:

_ Votre cheval vous attend, noble inquisiteur. Que la Lumière vous accompagne.

Lorsque vous tournez la tête, vous avez un sourire crispé sur votre visage pour masquer votre irritation. Ah...Les jeunes.

Rendez-vous au 2

.

.

.

 ** _Toute la suite arrivera bientôt._**

 ** _Je vous le conseille, NE FOLLOWEZ PAS CETTE FANFICTION , sinon vous aurez des dizaines de mails de notifications._**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser bien sur qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des maladresses et des oublis, ce format est vraiment très compliqué, le mettre en fanfiction numérique l'est encore plus, et c'est la première fois que je l'utilise. Je sais que j'aurais des remarques, mais à un moment, il faut savoir se mouiller. Look Forward !_**

 ** _Petite Pirate_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Il y aura des maladresses, des petits moins, et des remarques, mais bon._

 _J'écris des fanfictions depuis des années, et j'ai toujours (ou presque) eu des retours positifs. Alors il faut bien savoir se mouiller._

 _Bonne Aventure à tous !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

 **2**

.

.

Vous vous rendez donc aux écuries où votre cheval est sellé. Le palefrenier le tire par la bride, et vous reconnaissez ce cheval têtu qui ne cesse de se cabrer comme étant le digne cheval de Théo: Lumière.

_ Ah mais… cesse de bouger voyons ! dit le jeune homme qui tente d'amener l'animal, en vain.

Vous vous approchez, et tirez facilement la bride: Lumière vous reconnait, et vous obéit aussitôt en se calmant.

_ Allez, mon ami, lui dites-vous machinalement, il nous faut encore allez sauver ton idiot de maître.

Vous entendez également un grognement, et tournez la tête vers le fond de la salle. En penchant la tête, vous voyez une énorme cage, grillagée, dans laquelle s'agite une féroce créature à la fourrure blanche, et aux yeux d'un bleu glacé et meurtrier: vous reconnaissez facilement Eden, la louve du seigneur nain Grunlek.

Elle serait une bonne aide pour vous, et pourrait facilement retrouver la piste des aventuriers disparus. Vous prenez une grande inspiration, et soudain, vous vous rendez compte qu'avec ses multiples assauts contre la porte grillagée, qui semble plus apte à garder des poules ou des lapins, Eden finit par la défoncer, et bondit dehors.

.

Faites un test de Social pur. Le focus ne compte pas en Social (n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez effectuer ce test grâce au **site DICELOG**, en sélectionnant 1D100)

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 37

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 67

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

3

.

.

Un Test de Discrétion s'impose. Si vous avez un désavantage, je l'active. Vous êtes libre d'activer votre avantage si vous en avez un.

.

Test de Physique (50) + Discrétion (20). Et éventuellement désavantage (-10)

.

En cas de réussite, rendez-vous au 49

En cas d'échec, malheureusement pour vous, le garde se réveille, ceci dit, vous aurez l'opportunité d'attaque. Rendez-vous au 43

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, vous tombez au sol, et le garde aura l'opportunité d'attaque. Rendez-vous au 15

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

4

.

Le vacarme que vous faites finit par réveiller le garde.

.

Rendez-vous au 43

.

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, le garde se réveillera, et vous n'aurez pas l'opportunité d'attaque. Dans ce cas, allez au 15

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

5

.

Vous décidez de mentir et utilisez votre fameux jeu d'acteur, jouant la carte de la vieillesse.

N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous leur dites, surtout si c'est très drôle !

Faites-moi un test de Social (70).

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 46

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 64

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, pas la peine de vous embarrasser de mondanités plus longtemps: rendez-vous au 96

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

6

.

C'est très mal de tricher et de mentir, mon petit.

Vous aurez un malus de 40% activé automatiquement à votre prochain test.

Et un échec critique qui commencera à 76 à celui d'après.

Et la honte sur vous et toute votre famille.

Oui oui, faites donc comme si vous n'étiez jamais venu ici, et que vous n'avez pas eu de gros malus xD J'ai les stats je vous signale, je le SAIS que vous êtes venu ici.

.

Retournez au 83 choisissez un autre couloir, et arrêtez de rêver.

Non mais, je vous jure…

.


	7. Chapter 7

7

.

Vous introduisez la Clé de Cuivre dans la serrure, et la faites pivoter. Mais vous sentez tout à coup qu'il y a un blocage, probablement du fait que l'humidité a fait rouiller le mécanisme.

Vous allez devoir défoncer le verrou.

.

Avez-vous tué le garde ? Si oui, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de Test parce que vous n'êtes pas dans une situation de stress : la réussite est automatique. Rendez-vous au 112

Si le garde ronfle toujours paisiblement à côté de vous, il va vous falloir faire un Test de Physique + Bâton. Vous pouvez utiliser un avantage. Rendez-vous au 34

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

8

.

Le couloir Nord se termine malheureusement par une porte en fer verrouillée et particulièrement épaisse. Vous comprenez rapidement que même un Test Physique + Bâton ne suffira pas à faire sortir la porte de ses gonds.

Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait que vous soyez un nain probablement avec un Test de Physique (60) + Focus (5) + Pugilat (20) mais bon…

.

Si vous avez trouvé les Aventuriers, vous pouvez utiliser Grunlek. Rendez-vous au 6

Sinon, vous n'avez pas le choix: retournez au 83 et faites un autre choix.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

9

.

C'est au tour du garde d'agir: il est en défensif. Je vais faire un test de Parade, donc Physique, il est à 40, plus bouclier, c'est à dire celui de Théo (+15), donc 55…

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh 3 ! Il vous pare avec aisance, ne se prend aucun dégât. Il aura un bonus à sa prochaine attaque.

Je vais lancer son attaque: Donc Physique(40) + Lame (15) + Bonus (10), je suis à 65… et j'ai fait 50, donc ça passe.

Si vous êtes en défensif, vous avez la possibilité d'éviter l'attaque.

Autrement, vous vous prenez… je lance 1D10 de dégâts… j'ai fait 4, donc vous vous prenez 4 de dégâts. (Si vous aviez casté le sceau de Pureté sur vous, vous pouvez lancer 1D6 pour savoir combien de dégâts vous pouvez absorber)

 **Le garde change de posture et passe en offensif par la suite**

A votre tour de contre-attaquer:

Pour attaquer

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

Si vous réussissez, vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts. (Un succès critique vous donne 1D6 de dégât supplémentaire à lancer)

Si vous avez changé de posture pour faire votre attaque (Défensive, ou Focus), lancez 2D6 pour les dégâts.

Comme toujours, un échec ne fait aucun dégât, un échec critique donnera au garde un bonus à son prochain test.

.

Si vous avez réussi à tuer le Garde, vous pouvez aller au 56

Si vous n'en avez pas fini, rendez-vous au 45

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

10

.

Vous poussez la porte et vous vous retrouvez dans une salle dont l'atmosphère est particulièrement étouffante. Une odeur particulière s'échappe d'énormes marmites en cuivre posées sur des poêles. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes entrés dans une cuisine de taille moyenne mais plutôt encombrée.

Les bouilloires sifflent, les couvercles menacent de sauter au plafond, et les étagères de céder sous le poids des pots remplis de mixtures peu ragoûtant.

.

Si vous voulez faire un tour du côté des marmites, rendez-vous au 106

Si vous préférez regarder les étagères, rendez-vous au 91

Si vous préférez regarder le plan de travail, allez au 109

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

11

.

Vous regardez le corps de la petite fille en pensant que, mine de rien, l'Eglise de la Lumière fait du bon boulot quand il s'agit de mettre des grands coups à des enfants.

Vous comprenez au vu des ongles et des dents qui vous ont attaqués qu'elle a subi de multiples mutations, probablement avec les potions que vous avez vues sur la table.

.

Vous décidez de quitter la salle, vous pouvez donc emprunter le passage dans le mur (rendez-vous au 77) ou continuer dans le couloir, (aller au 83)

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

12

.

Vous finissez donc par vous glisser à la suite d'Eden dans l'ouverture de la trappe, en prenant appui sur votre bâton.

Le coin est très sombre, et descend en pente.

Vous êtes obligés de briller un petit peu pour y voir plus clair, alors que vous distinguez Eden qui s'enfonce de plus en plus bas. Vous commencez presque à suffoquer dans ce tunnel très étroit, mais quelque chose vous dit que vous n'avez pas été le seul à prendre ce passage.

Dans la pénombre vous remarquez quelque chose briller sur le sol: il s'agit d'un des couteaux ouvragés de Bob… plein de sang.

Cette découverte vous confirme que vous êtes sur la bonne piste.

Vous arrivez soudain à une intersection, pour le moins particulière: A gauche, l'endroit est sombre et humide, laissant entendre que vous allez descendre pour vous enfoncer dans une espèce de grotte étrange, tandis qu'à droite, vous continuez au même niveau, mais vous pouvez sentir un courant brûlant dans l'atmosphère vous assécher la gorge.

Eden regarde d'un air un peu perdu les deux directions possibles, sans pouvoir se décider. Ça va être à vous de décider:

.

Si vous choisissez de descendre à gauche rendez-vous au 104

Si vous préférez aller à droite, rendez-vous au 24

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

13

.

Vous entendez des voix au milieu du capharnaüm de la cuisine. Des voix éraillées, féminines. En vous rapprochant, vous voyez deux silhouettes penchées au-dessus d'un gros chaudron, semblant se disputer:

_ Moi je te dis qu'on doit attendre que l'araignée soit bien cuite avant de rajouter la bière !

_ Et moi je te dis qu'il faut le faire avant ! C'est lui qui l'a dit ! C'est un excellent cuisiner, bien meilleur que nous.

Alors que l'une fait un mouvement de tête nonchalant, elle semble vous remarquer:

_ Eh ! Chuchote-t-elle à l'autre. Il y a quelqu'un.

.

Rendez-vous au 75

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

14

.

 _Vous avez trouvé l'Easter Egg !_

 _FELICITATIONS !_

 ** _._**

 **Maintenant, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses:** rembobinons ce dernier chapitre guimauve dégoulinant de Happy End, voulez-vous ?

.

Donc, Viktor parvenait à ouvrir la porte de la cellule, c'est ça ?

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alors que vous étiez dans cette pénombre qui était maintenant devenue votre quotidien, vous arrivez enfin à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Dire que vous aviez tant d'autres aventures que vous auriez pu vivre. Mais non, vous voilà condamné à pourrir ici, seul, comme un badaud oublié de tous.

Vous froncez les sourcils: ce n'est pas la lumière qui vous indique que vous êtes mort. Non, c'est vraiment une lumière qui provient du couloir.

Un aboiement reconnaissable entre mille vous confirme que ce n'est pas un rêve, surtout lorsqu'une masse blanche s'engouffre par la porte coulissante pour vous sauter dessus.

_ Eden ? Murmurez-vous d'une voix faible, mais surprise.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas un rêve: votre familier est bel et bien là. Vous aviez cru qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir mais… Vous n'avez pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans vos pensées, car déjà vous remarquez qu'elle est accompagnée.

_ Viktor ? Hasardez-vous en voyant le parrain de votre ami.

Le paladin fit interruption dans la cellule, et, d'un coup de bâton, vous délivre de vos chaînes. Il semble soulagé de vous avoir retrouvé, mais surtout anxieux.

_ Est-ce que…, commence-t-il lentement, vous êtes le seul qui a survécu ?

Vous comprenez qu'il cherche Théo. Vous vous empressez de dire:

_ Nous avons été séparé quand nous avons été capturés. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants, mais il faut absolument partir à leur recherche.

Viktor hoche la tête appose ses mains sur vos tempes, et vous sentez qu'il puise dans ses propres points de vie, pour vous remettre sur pied. Vous sentez une énergie et une force que vous croyiez disparues à jamais parcourir votre être tout entier. Vous vous remettez aussitôt debout, Eden à vos côtés. Il est à présent temps de bouger.

_ Dans ce cas, donc, il faut y aller, maintenant, vous annonce Viktor en vous tendant la Gemme de Pouvoir.

Vous insérez la Gemme dans votre bras mécanique, et vous le sentez vibrer, prêt à vous servir.

Maintenant, c'est à vous, Grunlek Von Krayn, Seigneur Nain, de partir dans les tréfonds du Crochet de l'Ange pour sauver vos amis.

 **To be continued ?**

.

.

 **IMPORTANT: NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**

.

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit jeu. Il est très très critiquable, bien sûr.

.

 **POURQUOI mettre deux fins** **?**

.

Cette fin que vous avez découverte devait être la vraie fin: vous ne délivrez que Grunlek, prenez le contrôle du personnage pour la suite de l'Aventure.

Ceci dit…

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'écrire, cette suite, car le support livre-jeu n'est pas très pratique pour un jeu comme Aventures, et comporte beaucoup d'inconvénients, surtout au niveau des combats, il faut envisager beaucoup, beaucoup d'alternatives, et ce n'est pas toujours évident de le faire.

.

J'ai donc préféré mettre une Fin version My Little Pony, pour ne pas non plus laisser l'impression de quelque chose d'inachevé. Je ferai bien sûr de mon mieux pour créer la suite de cette fin-ci, dans une autre fanfiction. J'espère vraiment réussir, car ça prend beaucoup de temps pour la réflexion, l'organisation… et évidemment, cela pénalise la suite de mes autres fanfictions, surtout Les Traîtres qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Donc je travaillerai dur, promis, et ferai de mon mieux.

Mais surtout, la suite sera déterminée par rapport à vos impressions et critiques constructives par rapport à cette ébauche d'Aventure dont vous êtes le héros, et vos conseils, voir les +, les -, comment y remédier, est ce que le format le permet ou non...

.

Aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et vos impressions en feedback, car, mine de rien, bien que ce soit court, ça m'a pris du temps de faire tout ça.

.

Merci à tous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt

.

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

15

.

Le Garde fonce vers vous, brandissant une Epée et un Bouclier que vous reconnaissez entre mille, puisqu'il s'agit des effets de Théo. Vous allez devoir vous battre contre lui

GARDE:

PV: 15

Posture: Défensive

Dégâts d'attaque: 1D10 _(Epée de Théo)_

Réduction des dégâts: 2 ( _Bouclier de Théo)_

 **Le garde a l'opportunité d'attaque**. Physique (40) + Lame (15) … C'est fini, j'arrête (-_-). Pourquoi je fais à CHAQUE fois des scores de merde ? C'est parce que j'ai lynché Shin dans mon autre fanfiction ou quoi ? C'est le karma, chacun son tour comme dirait Bob. Boon, j'ai fait 95, ce n'est pas un échec critique. Le garde n'arrive pas à vous atteindre.

C'est à votre tour de jouer

Pour attaquer

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

Si vous réussissez et que le garde ne peut pas parer (il est en défensif, je rappelle, lancez 1D100 sur une base de 60 pour voir s'il réussit à parer), vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts. (Un succès critique ne permettra pas au garde de parer)

Si vous avez changé de posture pour faire votre attaque (Défensive, ou Focus), vous pourrez lancer 2D6 pour les dégâts si le garde ne pare pas.

.

.

Pour vous défendre (au risque de passer votre tour):

Vous pouvez changer de posture, et attendre pour parer.

Vous pouvez également utiliser ce tour caster une armure sur vous, si vous le souhaitez. Le Sceau de Pureté ne durera que le temps du combat, et coûte deux points de Psy (si vous n'avez pas assez de Psy, vous devrez utiliser vos PV)

Faites un test de Mental (50) + Concentration (5)

.

.

Modifiez vos PV ou votre Psy en conséquence. En cas d'échec critique, vous ne pourrez pas parer la prochaine attaque du garde. Que vous ayez réussi votre Sceau de Pureté ou votre attaque, c'est au tour du garde d'agir. Rendez-vous au 9

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

16

.

Dans les tréfonds des instincts que vos années d'entraînement dans les Eglises de la Lumière vous ont données, vous le saviez… vous le saviez parfaitement qu'il faut toujours se méfier des enfants qui n'acceptent pas de lustrer votre bâton.

Vous allez devoir affronter la Petite Fille.

.

PETITE FILLE:

PV: 9

PSY: 1

Posture: Offensive

Dégâts d'attaque: 1D8

.

Vous n'avez pas l'opportunité d'attaque pour ce tour. Je vais faire un test pour voir si la petite fille réussit à vous attaquer… et je fais 84 (je ne plaisante pas, je donne vraiment le résultat que j'ai eu… franchement, ça me saoule, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces dés, à la fin ?). Donc… elle veut vous attaquer, mais vous vous poussez à temps.

.

A votre tour ! Vous pouvez utiliser ce tour:

.

Pour attaquer

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

Si vous avez un malus, prenez-le en compte

Si vous avez un désavantage, il est activé. (-10)

Si vous réussissez, vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts.

Si vous avez changé de posture pour faire votre attaque (Défensive, ou Focus), lancez 2D6 pour les dégâts

.

Pour vous défendre (au risque de passer votre tour):

Vous pouvez changer de posture, et attendre pour parer.

Vous pouvez également utiliser ce tour caster une armure sur vous, si vous le souhaitez. Le Sceau de Pureté ne durera que le temps du combat

Faites un test de Mental (50) + Concentration (5)

.

Si vous avez réussi le combat en un One Shot, rendez-vous au 11 (En cas de succès critique, vous verrez probablement la petite fille faire un magnifique vol plané, et aurez une pensée émue en vous disant que vous devriez enseigner votre technique à Théo pour qu'il ait moins de sang sur son bouclier.)

.

Si vous avez choisi d'attaquer mais avez échoué, ou n'avez pas tué la petite fille en un coup, ou avez choisi de caster une armure, rendez-vous au 28

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

17

.

Vous enjambez méthodiquement les corps des gobelins pour les fouiller un par un.

.

Vous récupérez d'eux trois choses:

\- Bourse avec quelques Pièces d'Or

\- Bâton (celui que Bob porte toujours)

\- Clé de Cuivre portant l'inscription « cellule 85 ». Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser par la suite, vous pourrez le faire en mémorisant le numéro **7** (notez-le quelque part, en pense-bête)

Vous pouvez noter l'acquisition de ces choses si vous avez peur de les oublier.

 **.**

Maintenant, vous pouvez quitter les lieux, soit en empruntant le couloir (allez au 87) ou bien en empruntant la porte (allez au 10)

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

18

.

L'homme pâlit, et vous regarde, les lèvres tremblantes.

_ Non… non ! Jamais, je ne le laisserai me nourrir à ce monstre !

Et, d'un coup, il lâche sa pince pour saisir quelque chose de minuscule et de brillant et l'amener dangereusement près de sa bouche. Vous arrivez à reconnaître une gemme de pouvoir.

Vous pouvez changer votre réponse pour le calmer si vous le souhaitez.

Faites dans ce cas un Test de Social (70)

Si vous réussissez, vous arriverez à le convaincre de reposer la gemme.

Si vous échouez, vous n'arrivez pas à convaincre l'homme totalement, mais assez pour le faire hésiter. Vous aurez besoin d'un Test de Physique (50) pour le contraindre à lâcher sa gemme. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser Bâton, car la gemme peut exploser à tout moment. Si vous échouez à nouveau, l'homme reculera et ne lâchera pas la gemme, mais vous aurez plus de mal à lui parler. Il faudra donc utiliser les bonnes réponses.

Dans tous ces cas ci-dessus, rendez-vous au 99

Si vous faites un échec critique que ce soit votre Test de Social ou de Physique, vous n'arriverez pas à convaincre l'homme, et il avale la gemme d'un coup. Vous vous planquez derrière la table alors que son corps explosera, projetant ses tripes partout sur les murs. Après cette aventure, vous êtes complètement décontenancé, et vous gagnez un désavantage. Passez la porte de derrière et continuez votre route en allant directement dans ce cas au 76

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

19

.

Cette section signifie que vous êtes tombés dans les pommes / mort / dans l'incapacité de terminer ou d'avancer dans votre quête. Vous n'avez personne qui puisse vous aider de façon appropriée / soigner vos blessures, et vous êtes dans un territoire hostile, remplis d'ennemis qui auront tôt fait de remarquer votre présence ou de vous achever.

.

Vous avez échoué dans votre mission.

.

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à tout recommencer.

.

Allez courage, jeune aventurier !

D'abord une petite fille, puis deux petites filles… comme le dit si bien Théo, on gravit les échelons un par un !

Et puis, dites-vous qu'en échouant, vous êtes un véritable Aventurier !

.

Grunlek qui lâche Bob dans le puits, Théo qui loupe Damoclès ou bien se fait racketter son bouclier avec lequel il a défoncé une petite fille, Bob qui se transforme en démon ou bien Shin qui rate ses tirs et est lâché dans les puits…

Maintenant c'est à vous d'écrire les mémoires de l'Equipe du Fail.

Allez, cheer up et relevez-vous, chevalier ! Le septième sens, le cosmos tout ça tout ça, vous connaissez la chanson…

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

20

.

Votre entêtement vous coûtera cher.

L'homme le plus près qui tenait Lumière vous attaque. Votre posture offensive ne vous permet pas de parer le coup, et vous pliez sur le coup de la douleur, tandis que le deuxième en profite pour répliquer. Vous sentez également le coup désarçonnant d'une Massue sur votre nuque, qui vous fait perdre l'équilibre.

.

Lancez 3D6 pour savoir comment vous vous en sortez face à cette triple attaque.

.

Si le résultat est supérieur à votre total de PV, rendez-vous au 92

Si le résultat est inférieur à votre total de PV, rendez-vous au 103

.


	21. Chapter 21

.

21

.

Alors que vous faites un saut pour atteindre la plateforme…

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, votre pied ne fait qu'effleurer l'extrémité de la pierre humide de la rampe. Rendez-vous directement au 33

Si «ce n'est pas un échec critique», vous glissez, et votre jambe gauche se retrouve prisonnière du sable. Eden a réussi son test et vous attend sur la plateforme. Vous pouvez vous aider d'elle pour vous tirer.

Vous allez devoir faire un test de Physique (50). Le focus ne compte pas.

Si vous voulez vous aider d'Eden, vous avez un bonus de 15% (si vous êtes joueur, vous pouvez ne pas prendre ce bonus…)

.

Roll the Dice !

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 58

Si vous échouez une deuxième fois, votre situation devient plus compliquée. rendez-vous au 33

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

22

.

Vous apposez le Médaillon en Argent dans l'étrange serrure, et le faite pivoter. L'effet est immédiat: la porte s'ouvre aussitôt.

.

Rendez-vous au 12

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

23

.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à boire, Eden vous donne un petit coup de tête et prend doucement votre manche par les crocs pour vous dissuader de boire: vous vous rendez compte que l'odeur qui se dégage des chopines est très forte comme s'il y avait quelque chose. En tournant la tête, vous voyez que pourtant, les gobelins boivent goulument la mixture qu'ils vous ont donnée. Vous comprenez que vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir de boire.

.

Si vous aviez fait un succès critique, notez bien le numéro de ce paragraphe et rendez-vous au 84 pour apprendre des informations supplémentaires.

.

Vous avez réussi votre test de perception, vous remarquez autre chose: si tous les gobelins semblent être des guerriers, l'un d'eux ne porte pas d'armure. Il rit très fort, semble même avoir l'alcool mauvais, car il ne peut s'empêcher d'injurier son voisin, distribuer des coups…mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il semble jouer avec les flammes du feu… du bout d'un bâton que vous reconnaissez bien, puisqu'il s'agit de celui de Bob.

.

Si vous souhaitez lui demander des informations sur le bâton, rendez-vous au 69

Si vous préférez éviter, et poser des questions d'ordre plus général, rendez-vous au 62

Si vous préférez partir vous pouvez soit emprunter la porte (rendez-vous au 10) ou bien poursuivre dans le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

24

Alors que vous progressez à droite, vous entendez plusieurs bruits, notamment des voix… ou plutôt des grognements, et des rires.

En tordant le cou, vous remarquez que vous êtes arrivés dans une espèce de «salle» creusée grossièrement dans la pierre.

.

Un bon feu de camp réchauffait l'atmosphère, où vous pouvez voir un joyeux groupe de gobelins, de toute évidence des guerriers ou des gardes si on considérait leur côtes de maille. Ils semblaient déjà bien alcoolisés, et sur leurs visages naturellement laids et ronchons se dessinaient ces joyeux sourires propres aux bons vivants.

.

De l'autre côté, vous remarquez un petit escalier descendant vers une porte de bois, et également un autre couloir qui s'enfonce plus loin

.

Si vous décidez d'aller voir le groupe de gobelins rendez-vous au 85

Si vous vous fichez royalement de ces ivrognes et préférez juste les éviter pour aller à la porte, rendez-vous au 32

Si vous avez choisi d'emprunter le couloir, rendez-vous au 74

Si vous estimez qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner sur vos pas et prendre l'autre chemin, vous pouvez le faire: rendez-vous au 104

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

25

.

Si votre armure marche, vous pouvez réduire les attaques avec 1D6

Maintenant que vous avez utilisé votre tour pour caster votre armure, c'est au tour de l'ennemi d'attaquer

.

Rendez-vous au 108

.


	26. Chapter 26

.

26

.

Sur la table de bois, se trouvent plusieurs instruments différents, dont certains couverts de sang, par votre plus grand dégoût.

Vous trouvez également certains outils emballés dans un étui en cuir que vous déroulez sur-le-champ: vous voyez que les outils ici ne sont pas d'ordre chirurgicaux, mais carrément des outils d'ingénieur… que vous reconnaissez aussitôt, et Eden vous le confirme en poussant un petit gémissement en sentant un des outils: il s'agit bien de l'Etui de Grunlek. Vous pouvez le prendre avec vous, si vous le souhaitez.

.

Soudain, un grognement se fait entendre derrière vous, suivi d'un bruit de chaînes.

N'aviez-vous pas remarqué que les sangles de la petite fille n'étaient pas bien serrées ?

.

Rendez-vous au 16

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

27

.

Après ce bref épisode, vous arrivez au pied du Crochet de l'Ange vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Si vous avez au quelques blessures, vous avez eu le temps de regagner les PV ou PSY perdus.

Vos haltes n'ont pas été très nombreuses, juste le temps que Lumière puisse se reposer quelques heures.

Toutefois, vous doutez qu'il puisse continuer à ce rythme si vous devez entreprendre une randonnée dans une montagne aux chemins probablement escarpés.

Vous pouvez soit vous diriger vers le village, pour mettre votre cheval dans une écurie et peut-être glaner des informations. Ceci dit, vous repartirez probablement vers le début de la soirée, ne disposant pas assez d'or pour rester dans une auberge. Sinon, vous pouvez commencer votre ascension directement.

.

Si vous décidez de vous arrêter dans le village, rendez-vous au 93

Si vous préférez aller directement dans la montagne, rendez-vous au 50

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

28

.

La petite fille vous attaque. Je vais lancer un 1D100… Ah ! J'ai fait 18 cette fois… Donc du coup, la petite fille vous agrippe et vous mord, agitant les bras pour vous griffer avec ses ongles crochus.

Si vous êtes dans votre posture de base (donc offensif) vous ne pouvez pas éviter ou parer. Vous vous prenez 8 points de dégâts automatiquement.

Dans toute autre posture, vous pouvez faire un Test de Physique (50) pour voir si vous pouvez parer son attaque et éviter de vous prendre du dégât. Si vous avez mis le Sceau de Pureté sur vous, vous pourrez lancer 1D6 de protection

A votre tour d'attaquer (ou de vous défendre)

.

Test d'attaque:

Physique (50) + Bâton (25)

Si vous avez chopé un désavantage, je l'active (-10%)

Si vous avez fait un échec critique à votre précédente attaque, vous avez un autre malus de 10 à ce test.

.

Si vous réussissez:

En offensif, vous faites 12 de dégâts. En cas de succès critique, vous verrez probablement la petite fille faire un magnifique vol plané, et aurez une pensée émue en vous disant que vous devriez enseigner votre technique à Théo pour qu'il ait moins de sang sur son bouclier.

Dans toute autre posture, lancez 2D6 de dégâts

.

Si vous échouez

Vous avez le droit de réattaquer à nouveau suite à l'attaque de la petite fille, s'il vous reste assez de PV. Je vais faire le test…40 ça passe ! Encore 8 points, ça fait mal. (Sauf si vous avez une armure)

S'il vous reste suffisamment de PV, recommencez le test d'attaque / ou de défense que vous avez effectué au début.

Si vous n'avez plus assez de PV, sachez que vous venez de perdre contre une petite fille, et que Théo vengera probablement votre mort. Rendez-vous au 19

.

Si vous avez fait un échec critique… vous vous emmêlez pitoyablement les pieds.

Lancez 1D100 de Physique pour la petite fille (50) avec un bonus (+10) pour vous atteindre.

En cas de succès de leur part, elle vous fera encore 8 de dégâts (si vous avez casté votre armure, lancez 1D6 et réajustez vos PV en conséquence), et vous pourrez attaquer à nouveau.

.

.

Si vous avez réussi le combat, et rendez-vous au 11

Si vous avez perdu, rendez-vous au 19

.


	29. Chapter 29

.

29

.

Vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser Lumière qui commence à montrer des signes de nervosité.

Si vous faites un échec critique, Lumière se cabre et vous fait tomber, et il est très probable que vous vous preniez en plus un magnifique coup de sabot de sa part. Vous vous prenez 2 points de dégâts, et un désavantage.

« Vous allez déguerpir d'ici, vous et votre stupide animal » grommela l'un d'une voix menaçante.

Vous voyez étinceler les lames des grossières épées des trois malfrats. Le deuxième n'a toujours pas lâché la bride de Lumière, malgré les efforts du cheval, et le deuxième arrive vers vous, son épée à la main.

.

Si vous décidez de ne pas envenimer la situation et rebroussez chemin, rendez-vous au 95

Si vous voulez risquer le tout pour le tout, rendez-vous au 20

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

30

.

Alors que vous marchez dans ce couloir, vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a des toiles d'araignées de plus en plus grosses sur les murs.

Vous êtes peu rassuré, et vous voyez Eden grogner à côté de vous, comme si ce tableau lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, vous trouvez un panneau en bois que vous poussez.

.

Rendez-vous au 90

.


	31. Chapter 31

.

31

.

Le gobelin vous répond en maugréant:

_ Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans l'endroit où on décharge tous les déchets qu'on n'a pas besoin, il appartenait à un espèce de mage du feu qui s'était infiltré ici avec deux ou trois autres camarades.

_ Où est-il ? demandez-vous précipitamment.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? grogna-t-il.

Si vous avez fait un critique, vous pouvez même lui demander de vous le donner sans faire de test.

Si par contre, vous voulez absolument ce bâton, vous allez devoir faire un autre test identique pour le convaincre, car il semble très attaché à ce bâton.

(Social (75) - comme précédemment, prenez compte des avantages / bonus / malus. Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul avantage non cumulable, de même pour le désavantage)

Si vous réussissez, le mage vous donne le bâton.

Si vous échouez, le mage insiste pour le garder. Il ne vous le donnera pas.

Si vous faites un échec critique… c'est la guerre mon pauvre enfant. Rendez-vous au 96

Si vous voulez ABSOLUMENT ce bâton, parce que fuck it ! Il y a un respect, c'est le bâton de Bob, merde à la fin, quoi, vous pouvez insister, mais votre insistance trahit votre lien avec les aventuriers. Cette guerre vous attend, comme précédemment, au 96.

.

Si vous préférez éviter, et poser des questions d'ordre plus général, rendez-vous au 62

Sinon vous pouvez partir, soit en empruntant la porte ( rendez-vous au 10) ou bien poursuivre dans le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)

.


	32. Chapter 32

.

32

.

Vous entrez donc dans la pièce, Eden sur vos talons, bien que la louve tente de progresser dans l'ombre de votre cape.

Mais ceci dit, il n'y a pas besoin d'une énorme perception de la part des gobelins: vous vous faites automatiquement remarquer

.

Rendez-vous au 74

.


	33. Chapter 33

.

33

.

Bien que vous ayez tout tenté pour être prudent, vous glissez, et vous vous retrouvez soudainement enfoncé jusqu'aux mollets dans ce sol mouvant.

 _Si vous avez fait un échec critique, la panique vous fait vous embourber encore plus jusqu'à la taille._

.

Votre alternative est de tendre votre bâton à Eden.

Faites un test de Physique pur (50) pour vous sortir de là.

.

Si vous êtes embourbé jusqu'aux mollets:

Physique + Bonus Eden (15%) + malus (-10%)

Le focus ne compte pas. Si vous avez un avantage, vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous le voulez, il vous donnera un bonus de 10%.

.

Si vous êtes embourbé jusqu'à la taille:

Physique + Bonus Eden (15%) + malus (-20%)

Le focus ne compte pas. Si vous avez un avantage, vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous le voulez, il vous donnera un bonus de 10%.

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 58

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 65

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

34

.

Alors que vous assénez un violent coup de Bâton sur le verrou qui finit par céder, vous entendez le garde derrière vous se réveiller au milieu d'un ronflement.

Au début, il cligne des yeux, puis vous remarque et commence à hurler:

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un intrus ! Vous allez regretter le jour où…

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut lorsqu'il remarque que vous avez défoncé le verrou. Il devient alors livide, et balbutie:

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… Espèce de vieux fou ! Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert la porte de la cage ?! Vous venez de signer notre arrêt de mort à tous les deux.

Vous n'avez que quelques minutes pour confirmer ses dires, car vous sentez tout à coup un grondement assourdissant, suivie d'une impulsion psychique qui vous projette contre le mur. Le visage collé au mur crasseux, vous n'aurez que le temps d'entendre le cri d'horreur du garde suivi de l'ultime hurlement d'Eden avant d'entrevoir une masse informe noire se jeter sur vous.

Vous n'auriez pas dû ouvrir la cellule 85: Votre âme se trouve maintenant aspirée dans les ténèbres pendant qu'une Bête se délecte goulûment de votre corps.

.

Vous avez échoué dans votre mission.

Rendez-vous au 19

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

35

.

En regardant la cellule, vous voyez vaguement que les barreaux sont en cuivre, tout comme la serrure. Une énergie vous fait sentir que la cellule est renforcée par un champ de protection qui ne vous permet ni de voir ni d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passe.

.

Si vous voulez ouvrir la cellule, rendez-vous au 86

Si vous voulez continuer votre chemin, rendez-vous au 3

.


	36. Chapter 36

.

36

.

Vous comprenez que la petite fille va très très bien. C'est sûrement de la peinture sur son corps, et puis si elle est attachée, c'est qu'elle doit jouer à Guillaume Tell.

Vous la délivrez pour l'aider à se relever, et vous décidez de lui transmettre un peu de votre vie.

Mais à peine avez-vous détaché les liens qu'elle vous bondit dessus dans un cri affreux pour vous mordre férocement.

.

Lancez 1D8 de dégâts et rajoutez-vous un désavantage (-10%). Si vous avez déjà un désavantage, sachez quand même qu'à votre prochaine action vous aurez automatiquement un malus de 10% (#Starventures #Tayzen #Mahyar #Sadique)

.

Rendez-vous au 16

.


	37. Chapter 37

.

37

.

A votre approche, Eden se calme aussitôt, en vous reconnaissant.

(Si vous avez fait un succès critique, elle comprend tout de suite vos intentions et semble prête à partir à la recherche de son maître aimé, Grunlek. Elle mènera la route vers le Crochet de L'Ange de bon train.)

Sinon, elle se contente de vous regarder sans s'approcher, mais semble toutefois un peu sur la défensive, notamment suite aux derniers traitements que l'Eglise de la Lumière lui a infligé à cause de son agressivité.

Elle grogne à l'encontre du palefrenier, mais votre voix suffit à la détourner de l'envie de le mordre, lorsque vous annoncez que vous partez enfin.

Vous enfourchez votre cheval, et vous partez avec Eden à vos côtés.

Rendez-vous au 27

.


	38. Chapter 38

.

38

.

Vous vous rendez compte que la petite fille a le nez tordu, et que sa nuque semble avoir subi un choc violent.

Si vous avez fait un succès critique, rendez-vous au 66

.

Les blessures ne sont pas que chirurgicales, comme vous auriez pu le penser, mais surtout physiques. Vous en concluez que soit on l'a maltraitée pour la traîner ici, soit on l'a attachée pour une bonne raison. Vous avez réussi votre test, et lorsque vous examinez ses pupilles, vous vous rendez compte que ses yeux ne sont presque plus humains, et qu'elle en est réduite à une créature. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne idée de la libérer.

.

Si vous voulez examiner les instruments, et que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, rendez-vous au 26

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours quitter la salle pour emprunter le passage dans le mur (rendez-vous au 77) ou continuer dans le couloir, (aller au 83)

.


	39. Chapter 39

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"39/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Désolé pour vous, mais le mage refuse de répondre à vos questions à propos du bâton./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Si vous préférez éviter, et poser des questions d'ordre plus général, rendez-vous au 62/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sinon vous pouvez partir, soit en empruntant la porte (rendez-vous au 10) ou bien poursuivre dans le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"MAIS…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Si vous voulez ABSOLUMENT ce bâton, parce que c'est CELUI DE BOB merde quoi... Bah là ça va être Darude Sandstorm bibiche.../span votre insistance trahit votre lien avec les aventuriers. Une guerre vous attend au 96/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 8.5pt; font-family: 'MS Sans Serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Sans Serif';" ./span/p 


	40. Chapter 40

.

40

.

Alors que vous passez tranquillement sans prêter la moindre attention à la carriole, vous voyez celle-ci ralentir à votre approche.

Vous pouvez examiner de plus près ces joyeux individus, qui vous fixent de leurs yeux de merlans frits: ils ne semblent qu'à moitié humain, et semblent plus se rapprocher des trolls des montagnes.

Une bâche recouvre la carriole, ne vous laissant pas voir ce qu'ils transportent, mais un éclair argent avec la lumière du soleil laisse voir des armes.

Ces individus ne semblent pas réellement apprécier votre présence dans les montagnes.

.

Rendez-vous au 63

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

41

.

Vous reprenez donc votre route dans la montagne, accompagné de Lumière et d'Eden.

La louve de Grunlek vous guide pendant encore un moment quand vous voyez sa truffe se relever. Elle a l'air bien plus alerte. Et finit par s'enfoncer dans une fissure de la montagne. Vous êtes obligés d'abandonner Lumière, aussi vous descendez du cheval avant de la suivre.

La louve blanche finit par gratter le sol de ses pattes, révélant une trappe. En vous penchant, vous voyez une trappe recouverte de sable et de graviers. En essayant de tirer sur l'anneau, vous remarquez qu'elle est verrouillée.

La serrure est ronde et argentée. Avez-vous le Médaillon d'Argent ? Si oui, rendez-vous au numéro indiqué pour ouvrir la trappe.

Sinon, vous allez devoir ouvrir la trappe par la force.

Faites un test de Physique (50). Vous pouvez utiliser votre bâton, auquel cas, rajoutez votre bonus Bâton (+25).

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 110

Si vous échouez, vous allez devoir recommencer jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.

Si vous faites un échec critique, vous vous démenez l'épaule en frappant. Lancez un 1D4 pour les dégâts et vous aurez un malus de 10% à vos essais suivants.

Si vous n'avez déjà plus de PV (petite nature va ), rendez-vous au 19

.

Roll the Dice !

.


	42. Chapter 42

.

42

.

Vous n'arrivez pas vraiment à déterminer ce qui cause les blessures de la petite fille. Ceci dit, ce que vous pouvez déduire avec évidence, c'est qu'elle semble presque aux portes de la Mort, et que cet endroit ne lui réussit malheureusement pas.

.

Si vous voulez la délivrer pour la soigner, vous pouvez le faire au 73

Si vous voulez plutôt examiner les instruments, rendez-vous au 26

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours quitter la salle pour emprunter le passage dans le mur (rendez-vous au 77) ou continuer dans le couloir, (aller au 83)

.


	43. Chapter 43

.

43

.

Le garde se réveille en clignant des yeux, et en balbutiant ce qu'il se passe. Il a à peine le temps de vous remarquer qu'il se redresse brusquement, et tente de manier une épée et un bouclier qui ne sont pas les siens. En même temps, ce sont ceux de Théo…

.

GARDE:

PV: 15

Posture: Défensive

Dégâts d'attaque: 1D10 _(Epée de Théo)_

Réduction des dégâts: 2 ( _Bouclier de Théo)_

.

Vous avez l'opportunité d'attaque, ou de défense. N'oubliez pas que le Garde peut vous faire jusqu'à 10 de dégâts. (Lisez bien tout le paragraphe)

.

Pour attaquer

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

Si vous réussissez et que le garde ne peut pas parer, vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts. (Un succès critique le tuera instantanément, si supposé qu'il ne fasse pas un succès critique à sa défense).

Si vous avez changé de posture pour faire votre attaque (Défensive, ou Focus), vous pourrez lancer 2D6 pour les dégâts si le garde ne pare pas.

.

Pour vous défendre (au risque de passer votre tour):

Vous pouvez changer de posture, et attendre pour parer.

Vous pouvez également utiliser ce tour caster une armure sur vous, si vous le souhaitez. Le Sceau de Pureté ne durera que le temps du combat, et coûte deux points de Psy (si vous n'avez pas assez de Psy, vous devrez utiliser vos PV)

Faites un test de Mental (50) + Concentration (5)

.

Modifiez vos PV ou votre Psy en conséquence. En cas d'échec critique, vous ne pourrez pas parer la prochaine attaque du garde. Que vous ayez réussi votre Sceau de Pureté ou votre attaque, c'est au tour du garde d'agir. Rendez-vous au 9

.


	44. Chapter 44

.

44

.

Alors que vous saisissez ce pauvre homme pitoyable qui ose se moquer de vous, vous entendez votre voisin dire de sa voix grave et profonde:

_ Oh laissez, tavernier.

Vous voyez une chope pleine de bière glisser vers vous, et vous vous tournez vers votre voisin, un homme d'apparence jeune, avec des habits propres et bien repassé, et une coiffure parfaite qui vous sourit poliment. Vous lâchez brusquement le tavernier qui s'empresse de retourner à ses affaires.

Vous trouvez presque étrange que cet homme vous soit venu en aide, et semble tellement calme, en désharmonie totale avec le brouhaha et les bagarres du bar. Vous ne remarquez pas le pauvre nain projeté contre la table et qui repart dans un hurlement, sa hache à la main pour se battre contre le demi-troll quelques pas plus loin.

_ Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demandez-vous à l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ?

Dans la pénombre des bougies qui se consument lentement, vous ne distinguez pas ses traits parfaits clairement. Il vous répond tranquillement:

_ Disons simplement que… vous semblez être en route pour une grande mission. J'ai appris à respecter les aventuriers.

_ Je ne suis pas un aventurier, coupez-vous mollement.

L'homme regarde à nouveau votre bâton de la Lumière et sourit:

_ Pardon, je me suis trompé dans ce cas, mais vos intentions me semblent nobles. Tenez.

Vous le voyez tendre vers vous une Gemme de Pouvoir, un magnifique rubis. Immédiatement, vous regardez autour de vous avant de vous empresser de la prendre, sermonnant l'homme:

_ Vous êtes fou ! chuchotez-vous. Afficher un… une gemme dans un endroit public…

L'homme se lève, puis vous regarde fixement dans les yeux:

_ Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire. Cette Gemme ne peut pas être utilisée n'importe quand. Demain se lèvera la **14** ème Lune. A ce moment, vous pourrez l'utiliser. La Quatorzième Lune, uniquement. Ni avant, ni après.

Vous devez noter la Gemme dans votre inventaire ainsi que les informations que vous donne l'individu. Cela vous sera utile en temps voulu

Bien que vous ne compreniez pas vraiment, vous hochez vaguement la tête. L'homme sourit, et vous voyez danser une lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux.

_ Je suis sûr que vous serez très efficace.

Et il se lève pour prendre congé. Vous méditez longuement, avant de vous rendre compte que les iris rouges de cet homme ne semblaient pas humains. Il semble être d'une nature… démoniaque ?! Choqué par cette hérésie ambulante, vous faites volte-face, mais vous voyez déjà que l'homme a disparu. Et bizarrement, l'ambiance de la taverne semble tout à coup beaucoup moins tendue. Perplexe, vous vous tournez vers le tavernier:

_ Que faisait cet homme dans la région ? Demandez-vous.

Le tavernier eut un rictus:

_ J'sais pas, répondit-il mollement. Quelque chose à voir avec son fils apparemment…

Vous ne pouvez en apprendre plus malheureusement, vous questionnant sur l'identité du mystérieux personnage. Cependant, vous avez la certitude que la Gemme et les informations données pourront vous servir.

.

Après cette rencontre, vous pouvez visiter la place publique au 54 si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ou bien reprendre la route avec Lumière et Eden en allant au 50.

.


	45. Chapter 45

.

45

.

Je fais un nouveau Test pour le garde, je vous rappelle qu'il est en offensif à présent et qu'il vous fera automatiquement 10 de dégâts s'il vous attaque (sauf si vous avez le Sceau de Pureté ou avez changé de posture)

Je lance donc… OH NOOOOOOOON PUREE J'EN AI MARRE J'AI FAIT 93 ! (Ce n'est PAS un échec critique !)

DONC il ne réussit pas à vous atteindre. Ce qui vous donne la possibilité de l'attaquer à votre tour.

.

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

N'oubliez pas d'ajouter vos malus / bonus éventuels.

Si vous réussissez, vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts. (Un succès critique vous donne 1D6 de dégât supplémentaire à lancer)

Si vous avez changé de posture pour faire votre attaque (Défensive, ou Focus), lancez 2D6 pour les dégâts.

.

Si vous arrivez à le tuer, rendez-vous au 56.

Sinon, Roll the Dice for Him jusqu'à votre victoire. (Oui, je peux pas le faire continuer éternellement, ce combat)

Si vous perdez, rendez-vous au 19

.


	46. Chapter 46

.

46

.

Votre jeu marche parfaitement !

 _Si vous avez fait un succès critique, les Gobelins sont très heureux de vous voir, et Dédé vous reconnaît même comme étant le héros qui a sauvé son village natal de la famine. Vous aurez un avantage (+10) et si vous en avez déjà un, vous aurez un bonus à votre prochain test. (mais pas les deux hein xD)_

.

Donc, si vous voulez vous asseoir avec ces ivrognes de gobelins, rendez-vous au 85

Si vous préférez éviter leur compagnie, vous pouvez décider de passer votre chemin, soit en empruntant la porte ( allez au 10 ) ou bien vous pouvez prendre le couloir ( rendez-vous au 87 )

.


	47. Chapter 47

.

47

.

Alors que vous cognez votre chopine à celle de votre voisin, vous sentez Eden vous tirer doucement la manche pour attirer votre attention.

Faites un test de perception:

Mental (50) + Concentration (5). Le focus compte si vous le souhaitez

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 23

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 97

S vous faites un échec critique, rendez-vous au 88

.


	48. Chapter 48

.

48

.

Vous utilisez la Clé en Argent, et vous entrez dans une nouvelle section de ce drôle de pénitencier.

Vous avez à peine le temps de finir de pousser le battant qu'Eden redresse sa truffe, et se met à vouloir forcer le passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'engouffrer par l'ouverture.

.

Rendez-vous au 100

.


	49. Chapter 49

.

49

.

Vous continuez votre chemin dans le couloir, et vous arrivez devant un solide panneau très épais.

.

Avez-vous la Clé en Argent ? Si vous l'avez, utilisez-la.

Si vous n'avez pas la Clé, vous pouvez faire un Test de Physique + Bâton, et recommencer jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez.

Rendez-vous au 4

.


	50. Chapter 50

.

50

.

Lumière avance lentement dans cette montagne à la route sablonneuse. L'air est lourd et frais, et il y a un silence de mort qui règne dans ces montagnes. Aucun cri d'animal au loin, juste le bruit régulier des sabots du cheval de Théo.

Alors que vous vous demandez s'il va vous falloir gravir l'ensemble de la montagne, Eden se met soudain à grogner.

Faites un test de perception (n'oubliez pas que vous avez le site Dicelog), donc Physique: 50, si vous avez une compétence contextuelle… Concentration +5%

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 59

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 53

.


	51. Chapter 51

.

51

.

En continuant votre chemin, vous finissez par tomber devant un spectacle insolite: il y a devant vous, un garde, assis sur une chaise en bois, les bras croisés. Il ne semble pas vous avoir remarqué, mais vous comprenez avec ces ronflements qu'il est endormi. Il semble garder la cellule qu'il y a en face de lui. Vous voyez luire accrochée à sa ceinture une Clé en Argent.

.

Si vous voulez examiner la cellule, rendez-vous au 35

Si vous préférez continuer votre chemin, rendez-vous au 3

.


	52. Chapter 52

.

.

52

.

Vous vous rendez compte que devant vous se trouve un sol particulièrement peu stable, qui ressemble à des sables mouvants.

Vous stoppez Eden à temps, et faites briller votre armure de plus belle pour éclairer l'endroit. Effectivement, ce n'est pas sûr de continuer à marcher tout droit.

A votre droite se trouve néanmoins une plateforme relativement glissante sur laquelle vous pouvez progresser.

Si vous décidez de tenter de rejoindre la plateforme, faites un test de Physique pur, avec un malus de 20%, car l'autre bord n'est pas particulièrement safe. (comment ? mais oui ! totalement gratuit !)

.

Réussite ? Rendez-vous au 71

Echec ? Rendez-vous au 21

Si vous n'avez pas envie de traverser cet obstacle, vous pouvez toujours retourner sur vos pas, et tenter de prendre l'autre chemin. Si tel est le cas, rendez-vous au 24

.


	53. Chapter 53

.

53

.

Vous continuez votre route sans rien remarquer.

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, vous n'avez pas de conséquence directe, mais vous aurez automatiquement un malus de 10% à votre prochain test. (notez-le et prenez le en compte)

.

Rendez-vous au 63

.


	54. Chapter 54

.

54

.

La place est joliment décorée, alors que les femmes s'appliquent à tresser les cheveux de leurs filles. Certains villageois dansent sur la place, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis, alors que d'autres achètent quelques provisions çà et là.

Lorsque vous interrogez les villageois, ces derniers vous répondent que la fête est en honneur de la fin d'une malédiction qui frappait leur village depuis des décennies.

_ Des créatures de l'ombre, qui venaient chaque année enlever des enfants, ne viennent plus à présent. Les Dieux nous ont entendus. Enfin…

_ Les aventuriers ? demandez-vous.

L'homme secoua la tête.

_ Probablement ? Nous avons brûlé le coupable sur la place il y a une semaine.

Il désigna le centre de la place où on pouvait voir encore le bûcher, où se trouvaient encore quelques bûches calcinées.

_ Ceci dit, il semblerait qu'il y ait encore des monstres à l'intérieur de la Montagne, reprend le villageois. Mais bon… si on ne s'en occupe pas, ils mourront sûrement de faim.

Vous ne pouvez donc vous empêcher de penser que l'intervention des aventuriers n'est peut-être pas étrangère, mais qu'il est étrange que le coupable soit parvenu au village sans que Théo n'en soit sorti. Votre intuition vous dit que la personne qui a été brûlée n'est pas le seul secret du Crochet de L'Ange.

Les villageois semblent insouciants à vos réflexions, trop heureux de faire la fête et vous comblent de bonnes paroles pendant votre voyage: vous gagnez un avantage (+10).

Il est à présent temps de reprendre la route. Allez chercher Lumière, et commencez l'ascension du Crochet de l'Ange.

.

Rendez-vous au 50

.


	55. Chapter 55

.

55

.

Vous réussissez à maintenir votre cheval et à rester dessus.

( _Si vous faites un succès critique, vous arrivez également à arracher la bride de la main de l'homme qui ressemble plus à un troll de près, et vous lui exprimer votre mécontentement, qui aura pour effet de le rendre penaud_.)

« Ouais enfin…, grommela l'un d'eux. On vous a dit de partir. Alors partez maintenant.»

Vous rebroussez chemin, avec le dessin de revenir un peu plus tard lorsqu'ils seront partis une bonne fois pour toute.

.

Rendez-vous au 95

.


	56. Chapter 56

.

56

.

Maintenant que vous avez tué le garde, vous pouvez récupérer l'épée et le bouclier de Théo. Vous pouvez également prendre la Clé en Argent, et vous voyez qu'elle comporte le numéro **48**.

Retenez ce numéro, c'est le paragraphe où vous devrez vous rendre pour l'utiliser (mais bon, à ce stade du jeu je pense que vous avez déjà compris non ?)

.

Maintenant, vous pouvez soit choisir :

\- Soit tenter d'ouvrir la Cellule 85 :

Si vous avez une Clé de Cuivre, allez au numéro indiqué pour l'utiliser.

Sinon, vous pouvez faire utilisez votre Bâton. (allez au 112)

\- Soit vous pouvez continuer votre chemin (rendez-vous au 49)

.


	57. Chapter 57

.

57

.

Les gobelins conversent plus entre eux qu'avec vous. Vous n'apprenez néanmoins pas grand-chose à travers leurs rots et leurs paroles déformées par l'ivresse.

Le premier guerrier semblent fatigués d'avoir à travailler autant pour toucher au final si peu.

Le deuxième, de la même classe, parle surtout des horribles monstres qu'ils peuvent rencontrer, avec « de la bave, gluante… dégueulasse… ces espèces de gros…». Vous ne saurez malheureusement jamais la fin de la phrase, parce qu'à ce moment, il tombe raide sur le sol.

Le énième gobelin, un mage, lui, parle avec fierté du prisonnier de la cellule 85, qu'il qualifie comme étant « l'un des plus puissants de sa race.» et que c'est une véritable aubaine que le Maître des Lieux l'ait capturé.

Vous n'en apprenez pas plus, car le reste de la conversation tourne surtout autour de leurs récentes dépouilles de cadavres et de leurs armes.

.

Si vous voulez partir, vous pouvez soit emprunter la porte ( rendez-vous au 10) ou bien poursuivre dans le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)

.


	58. Chapter 58

.

58

.

Vous réussissez à échapper aux dangers de ces horribles sables mouvants.

 _Si vous avez fait un succès critique, vous n'avez même pas besoin de l'aide d'Eden, et utilisez vos magnifiques compétences de paladin pour vous sortir. Et sans une égratignure._

.

Rendez-vous au 71

.


	59. Chapter 59

.

59

.

Vous remarquez au loin, ce qui alerte Eden un nuage de poussière accompagné d'un bruit de carriole. Des individus s'aventurent vers vous. Vous avez réussi votre test, et vous avez ce pressentiment que vous ne devriez pas vous mêler à ces individus, qui vous semblent peu recommandable.

Les individus ne vous ont pas encore remarqué. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

.

Si vous préférez juste passer sans parler à ces individus, rendez-vous au 40

Si vous décidez de vous cacher en profitant d'un tas de grosses pierres qui se sont détachées de la falaise pour y cacher Lumière, et vous, rendez-vous au 61

Si vous avez décidé que votre position de paladin vous place au-dessus de ces _« strats de tarlouze_ » comme dirait votre cher disciple, et que vous décidez de les héler, rendez-vous au 63

.


	60. Chapter 60

.

60

.

Le tavernier se gratte le bouc, en marmonnant:

_ Hum… J'sais pas trop. Des Aventuriers, vous savez, j'en ai déjà eu plein qui sont venus ici. Mais après, j'avoue que je m'intéresse pas à ce qu'ils font. Les derniers qui sont venus, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient aller dans la montagne, ou je ne sais quoi… Je m'intéresse pas aux problèmes des gens moi !

Vous comprenez que l'homme n'en sait pas plus.

.

Si vous voulez boire un coup, rendez-vous au 89

Sinon, vous souhaitez aller vers la place publique, vous pouvez le faire au 54

Enfin, vous pouvez également allez chercher Lumière reprendre la route; rendez-vous au 50

.


	61. Chapter 61

.

61

.

Vous réussissez à vous cacher tranquillement, et descendez du cheval pour ne pas que votre tête soit visible derrière le gros tas de pierres.

La carriole passe à toute vitesse sur le chemin sans vous remarquer.

Faites un test de perception (Mental). Vous pouvez ajouter votre bonus de concentration.

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 70

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 41

.


	62. Chapter 62

.

62

.

Malheureusement pour vous, le taux d'alcoolémie de ces gobelins est bien trop élevé pour que vous puissiez engager une conversation avec eux.

Vous ne pouvez qu'écouter leurs palabres, et parmi cette masse de mots, choper quelques informations.

.

Rendez-vous au 57

.


	63. Chapter 63

.

63

.

Vous voyez devant vous arriver cette carriole de bois recouverte par une bâche, et où sont serrés trois gaillards sur la petite banquette de bois.

Ils s'arrêtent de parler en vous voyant et vous toisent méchamment. Avant que vous ne puissiez prendre la parole, l'un d'eux vous lance un magnifique:

«Hey ! Z'êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?»

Eden grogne méchamment à l'encontre des individus, dont l'un d'eux n'hésite pas à lui cracher dessus. Vous décidez de jouer votre carte favorite, et courbez le dos en prenant un air fatigué:

« Ah… je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieillard vagabondant çà et là…», marmottez-vous.

«C'est pas un endroit pour visiter, vieux fou», réplique l'un d'eux. Allez-vous-en. Faites demi-tour.

Vous vous rendez-compte qu'ils sont particulièrement fermes sur leurs positions.

.

Si vous décidez de rebrousser chemin, rendez-vous au 95

Si vous voulez insister et jouer sur vos talents d'acteur, rendez-vous au 105

.


	64. Chapter 64

.

64

.

Les gobelins vous regardent avec méfiance, mais pas assez pour vous considérer comme un ennemi. Ceci dit, ils chuchotent entre eux. Votre présence les perturbe.

Faites un test de perception pour remarquer quelque chose : donc (Physique) + Concentration éventuellement.

.

Si vous le réussissez, allez au 80

Sinon vous pouvez toujours éviter de créer des problèmes et partir, soit par la porte (allez au 10 soit emprunter le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)


	65. Chapter 65

.

65

.

Votre situation est compliquée: vous voilà enfoncé jusqu'à la poitrine. Mais bon… « Ce n'est pas un échec critique » comme dirait l'autre.

Même si Eden n'arrive pas à vous traîner correctement, elle arrive quand même à vous amener près de la plateforme que vous souhaitiez atteindre. Votre main s'agrippe au bord, et vous allez devoir vous hisser. Maintenant qu'Eden est plus proche de vous, elle va pouvoir vous aider plus convenablement. Elle vous tire de toutes ses forces.

Faites un ultime test de physique.

Physique + Bonus Eden (20%) + malus (-15%)

Le focus ne compte pas. Si vous avez encore un avantage, vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous le voulez, il vous donnera un bonus de 10%.

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, le malus est de 25%

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 58

Si vous échouez, il va vous falloir recommencer à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous en sortir… étant au bord, et ayant le soutien d'Eden. Ceci dit, vous perdez un point de Psy suite à cette expérience.

.

Si vous faites un échec critique, vous restez bloqué dans les sables mouvants, maintenant jusqu'au cou. Vous sentez le milieu se solidifier autour de vous. Vous êtes coincé.

Rendez-vous au 19

.


	66. Chapter 66

.

66

.

Lorsque vous voyez distinctement sur le corps de la fille la marque de l'Eglise de la Lumière habituellement gravée sur les écus des paladins, vous comprenez qu'elle a surtout été sévèrement amochée par Théo avec un violent coup de bouclier. Vous avez tout à fait confiance au jugement de votre filleul paladin; s'il a attaqué cette pauvre petite fille, c'est qu'il a dû être menacé par elle.

Autre détail intéressant : les sangles qui l'attachent sont desserrées. Cependant, la créature devant vous semble prête à bondir, bien qu'étant dans une semi-conscience.

Vous comprenez que la meilleure solution (la plus « pacifique » du moins) est encore de vous enfuir avant qu'elle ne vous remarque et que cela ne l'excite (pas de sens-là, voyons, bande de fripons !). Bref, fort de cette information, retournez au 38

.


	67. Chapter 67

.

67

.

Alors qu'Eden se retrouve face à vous, elle grogne en montrant ses crocs. Elle est apeurée, et farouche. (Si vous avez fait un échec critique, il est fort probable qu'elle vous prenne pour ce malheureux Shin et qu'elle bondisse sur vous pour vous mordre la jambe jusqu'au sang, insensible à votre cri de douleur et au fait que vous perdez des PV alors que l'aventure n'a même pas commencé. Lancez 1D2 de dégâts)

Vous levez les deux paumes de la main pour l'inciter au calme, mais la vision du jeune palefrenier qui s'est instinctivement armé d'une fourche l'intimide, et elle se met à grogner, et semble prête à attaquer (de nouveau ?). Ceci dit, vous remarquez que malgré cela, elle semble vous reconnaître, et est prête à vous suivre.

_ Nous partons, dites-vous au palefrenier.

Enfin, vous finissez par monter sur Lumière pour vous rendre au Crochet de l'Ange, avec Eden sur vos talons.

.

Rendez-vous au 27

.


	68. Chapter 68

.

68

.

Votre folie théocienne reprend le dessus, et vous sentez votre envie de meurtre vis-à-vis des gens qui font la taille de petits enfants reprendre le dessus.

_ Bandes d'ivrognes pitoyables ! criez-vous en brandissant votre bâton, et en brillant comme jamais

.

Rendez-vous au 96

.


	69. Chapter 69

.

69 (le chiffre préféré de Krayn, c'est une réussite obligatoire, ça)

.

Vous demandez nonchalamment au gobelin:

_ Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce bâton ?

Ce dernier arrête de jouer et vous regarde de ses petits yeux porcins avant de vous grogner:

_ De quoi ? Pou'quoi qu'il me cherche le vieux ?

.

Faites un test de Social pur .

.

Si vous avez un avantage, vous pouvez l'utiliser (+10).

Si vous avez un malus activé, vous devez en prendre compte.

Si vous avez un désavantage qui traîne, je l'active (-10).

Roll the dice !

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 31

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 39

Si vous avez fait un échec critique… je suis désolée pour vous, mais la situation ne tourne pas comme vous le souhaitiez… Pourquoi avez-vous insulté la mère de ce gobelin ? Je sais que vous êtes de l'Eglise de la Lumière, mais quand même… Rendez-vous directement au 96 avec un petit désavantage des familles (mais oui c'était absolument gratuit !). Si vous aviez déjà un désavantage, vous aurez un malus de 20 à votre prochain test... oui, le baton de Bob, ça se mérite

.


	70. Chapter 70

.

70

.

Après que la carriole soit passée, vous remarquez sur le sol un objet qui brille. En vous approchant, vous vous rendez compte que c'est un Médaillon en Argent. La prochaine fois que vous l'utiliserez, vous devrez vous rendre au numéro **22** (notez bien ce numéro)

.

Rendez-vous au 41

.


	71. Chapter 71

.

71

.

Echappant aux terribles sables mouvants, vous utilisez la plateforme pour progresser à nouveau. Lentement mais sûrement, vous parvenez à trouver l'autre bord.

A ce moment, vous entendez des horribles bruits de succion parvenant au loin.

Le semi-grognement d'Eden dans cette atmosphère pesante vous informe qu'elle aussi a perçu le danger.

Vous allez devoir être particulièrement prudent. Alors que vous continuez d'avancer, vous passez devant une salle que vous reconnaissez comme étant une salle de torture.

L'intérieur semble éclairé, et vous entendez des gémissements de douleur à l'intérieur. Alors que vous vous apprêter à aller voir, vous sentez Eden vous tirer la manche pour attirer votre attention sur un autre passage que vous auriez probablement manqué sans elle: il s'agit d'une large fissure dans le mur, qui vous montre un passage qui semble effectivement très emprunté.

.

Si vous voulez emprunter ce passage, rendez-vous au 77

Si vous voulez voir la salle de torture, rendez-vous au 107

Si vous préférez continuer dans le couloir, rendez-vous au 83

.


	72. Chapter 72

.

72

.

Vous quittez la cuisine, et continuez pendant un petit moment. La pente commence légèrement à descendre.

.

Rendez-vous au 87

.


	73. Chapter 73

.

73

.

Alors que vous détachez les sangles de la petite fille, vous voyez ses yeux se révulser alors que sa tête se tourne brusquement vers vous.

Dans un hurlement inhumain, elle se jette sur vous.

.

Faites un test d'esquive (Physique pur)

Si vous réussissez, vous ne prenez pas de dégâts (une réussite critique, et vous lui faites des dégâts au passage. Ceci dit, malgré votre posture offensive, vous ne lui donnerez qu'un coup de bâton de façon purement instinctive. Lancez 1D4 et mémorisez le résultat)

Si vous échouez, elle réussit quand même à vous griffer férocement. Lancez 1D2 de dégâts

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, vous vous prenez les dégâts max (8)

Rendez-vous au 16

.


	74. Chapter 74

.

74

.

Alors que vous avez le dessein de passer tranquillement sans vous soucier de la présence des autres, les gobelins finissent par vous remarquer et vous toise de manière suspicieuse, malgré leur état d'ébriété.

L'un des gobelins, particulièrement ivre, vous interpelle de sa voix rauque et cassée:

_ Eh vous là-bas ! Z'êtes venus faire la fête avec nous ?

Un autre, moins ivre, vous regarde de haut en bas:

_ On vous a jamais vu par ici… vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

Il vous faut répondre.

.

Si vous décidez de leur dire la vérité, rendez-vous au 96

Si vous décidez de mentir, rendez-vous au 5

Si vous décidez de ne pas répondre et de les attaquer, rendez-vous au 68

.


	75. Chapter 75

.

75

.

Vous entendez plusieurs bruits précipités et émergent de la vapeur deux vieilles femmes, vêtus de guenilles, dont l'une est bossue. Elles sont immondes avec leurs cheveux sales qui dépassent de leur foulard noué autour de leurs têtes.

Elles vous ont entendues, et vous regardent d'un air méprisant:

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il vous faut répondre. Que faites-vous ?

Vous pouvez mentir en disant que vous avez été envoyé par le chef pour vérifier que le travail soit bien effectué. Si tel est le cas, faites un Test de Social (70).

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 94

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 101

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, les vieilles femmes crieront pour alerter la garde. Il vous faut fuir. Rendez-vous au 72

Sinon, vous avez l'option de révéler votre identité, votre classe et statut, ainsi que le fait que vous êtes de l'Eglise de la Lumière, envoyé en mission secrète, et que vous êtes venus ici à la recherche de vos chers collègues Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin… si tel est le cas vous n'avez pas besoin de faire le test de Social et vous pouvez rendre directement au 102

.


	76. Chapter 76

.

76

.

Vous débouchez finalement sur une longue rangée de cellules, où vous voyez s'accumuler sur votre chemin une quantité astronomique d'ossements humains qui ne sont pas là pour vous rassurer, ni vous, ni Eden.

Vous ne pouvez que prier que ce ne soient pas les os de Théo, alors qu'Eden les renifle vainement en priant pour que ce ne soient pas ceux de son maître adoré.

Faites un test de Perception: Mental + Concentration.

.

Si vous avez réussi, rendez-vous au 78

Si vous avez échoué, continuez à marcher et allez au 51 (si vous avez fait un échec critique, vous gambadez joyeusement en poussant la chansonnette. C'est marrant à quel point le château de Disneyland a changé quand même n'est-ce pas ? Vous aurez un malus à votre prochain test. (5%))

.


	77. Chapter 77

.

77

.

Vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous engager dans ce passage, plutôt étroit. Eden elle-même a du mal à s'y engager.

Vous sentez qu'il y a quand même une pente à monter, et vous empruntez ce passage pendant un long moment.

Vous finissez par vous retrouver devant une épaisse porte en bois.

.

Rendez-vous au 10

.


	78. Chapter 78

.

78

.

Vous entendez au loin des grognements sonores, comme des ronflements qui se répercutent sur les murs dans un écho infini et terrifiant, et vous cessez aussitôt de briller. En plissant les yeux, à la faible lueur des torches, vous pouvez distinguer un garde, assis sur une chaise en bois, les bras croisés. Vous avez réussi votre test de perception, vous comprenez que ce garde est endormi, et ronfle.

Accrochée à sa ceinture, se trouve accroché une seule Clé en Argent. Vous trouvez étrange qu'un garde n'ait qu'une seule clé, mais en regardant bien, vous remarquez que toutes les cellules sont vides et ouvertes, à l'exception d'une seule: la cellule 85.

.

Si vous voulez examiner la cellule, rendez-vous au 35

Si vous préférez continuer votre chemin, rendez-vous au 3

.


	79. Chapter 79

.

79

.

Vous remarquez que l'homme est en train de travailler sur une arme que vous reconnaissez bien, puisqu'il s'agit de l'Arc de Shin.

L'arme semble avoir été renforcée au niveau des extrémités, et la corde enduite de cire pour être plus résistante.

Vous remarquez également autre chose, c'est que le pied droit de l'homme est enchaîné et relié à un boulet: il est prisonnier ici.

.

Fort de cette information, retournez au 90 et choisissez une réponse à la question du mage.

.


	80. Chapter 80

.

80

.

Vous remarquez quelque chose: si tous les gobelins semblent être des guerriers, l'un d'eux ne porte pas d'armure. Il rit très fort, semble même avoir l'alcool mauvais, car il ne peut s'empêcher d'injurier son voisin, distribuer des coups…mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il semble jouer avec les flammes du feu… du bout d'un bâton en bois sombre piqué d'une poudre de gemmes…c'est un bâton que vous reconnaissez bien, puisqu'il s'agit de celui de Bob.

.

Si vous souhaitez lui demander le bâton, vous pouvez le faire, mais comme votre présence est discutée, et qu'en plus ce gobelin semble particulièrement agressif vous aurez un malus de 20%. Si ça vous tente quand même, rendez-vous au 69

Sinon vous pouvez vous dire que fuck it ! Bob, si jamais il est en vie, il pourra toujours utiliser un manche à balai comme bâton, et puis voilà, vous pouvez toujours profiter du fait que vous partir, soit par la porte (allez au 10), soit par le couloir (allez au 87)

.


	81. Chapter 81

.

81

.

Alors que la fête semble battre son plein dans le village, cela semble le cas également dans la taverne… ceci dit, c'est plus la colère que la joie qui prime.

Les gens se poussent, s'engueulent, que ce soit pour les faveurs de la jolie serveuse, les chopes de bières renversées, le vin répandu sur la table, la bouteille cassée sur le crâne du barbare guerrier.

Vous grimacez, et sentez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Même le tavernier semble réellement de mauvaise humeur. Vous vous attablez néanmoins devant lui, et vous voyez que votre voisin jette un bref coup d'œil à votre bâton ferré qui semble valoir cher. Quand vous vous tournez vers le tavernier, vous vous rendez compte qu'il détourne rapidement le regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demande-t-il d'une voix bien trop suave pour être honnête en vous regardant droit dans les yeux.

.

Si vous voulez lui poser des questions, rendez-vous au 60

Si vous préférez commander à boire et profiter d'un bref repos avant de repartir, rendez-vous au 89

Sinon, vous souhaitez aller vers la place publique, vous pouvez le faire au 54

Enfin, vous pouvez également allez chercher Lumière reprendre la route; rendez-vous au 50

.


	82. Chapter 82

.

82

.

L'homme semble se détendre, et son inquiétude laisse place à son anxiété.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce c… Mais… attendez…

Il examine soudain votre sceau de la Lumière qu'il semble reconnaître. En tournant la tête, il remarque également Eden qui était restée en retrait. Ses sourcils s'envolèrent et il balbutia:

_ Vous… Vous êtes… vous êtes venus pour les prisonniers, balbutie-t-il en pointant un doigt vers vous.

A ce stade, vous devez agir.

Vous pouvez soit confirmer ses soupçons, (allez au 111) ou bien nier (dans ce cas, ça vous aurez à faire un Test de Social. Un succès vous rendra au 99. Tout échec comptera comme une confirmation de votre part)

.


	83. Chapter 83

.

83

.

Vous continuez dans le couloir où vous voyez encore des traces de pas trahissant que vous n'êtes certainement pas le seul à être passé par ici.

Vous finissez par bifurquer vers la droite (la gauche étant bouchée par un éboulement de pierres) et vous voyez que vous êtes dans un couloir plein de cellules. La plupart semblent vides. Vous avez le dessein de toutes les faire, certes, mais par où commencer ?

Vous voyez griffonné sur la pierre les informations suivantes:

Couloir Est « _01 à 99_ »

Couloir Sud … Les informations sont effacées par des coups de couteaux rageurs.

Couloir Nord « _Entrée de l'Etoile_ »

Par quel côté voulez-vous commencer ?

.

Si vous voulez prendre le couloir Est, rendez-vous au 76

Si vous voulez prendre le couloir Sud qui ne comporte aucune indication, rendez-vous au 30

Si vous optez pour le couloir Nord, allez au 8

.


	84. Chapter 84

.

84

.

Vous apprenez au fil des paroles débitées par les gobelins qu'ils travaillent généralement comme des gardes pour ce qu'il se passe dans ces montagnes: apparemment, des scientifiques combinés à des mages mal intentionnés voulaient mettre au point des sorts et potions permettant de créer une armée de « sur'hommes».

Pour tester leurs découvertes, ils ont chargé plusieurs équipes de partir enlever des jeunes enfants dans toute la région. Le problème, c'est que les tests se passent relativement mal: plusieurs créatures de toutes sortes en sont sorties, certaines très dangereuses qu'il a fallu capturer, enfermer… certaines sont apparemment même encore dans la nature.

Le problème, c'est que la grande majorité des scientifiques ont été tués ou sont morts de leurs blessures suite à « un démon sorti tout droit de l'Enfer qui a cramé tout le monde ». Vous ne pouvez-vous empêcher d'imaginer que vous savez très bien de quoi ils parlent.

Vous avez de la chance: après ces informations, c'est la chope de trop, et ça y est, les gobelins ne sont plus capables de tenir convenablement une conversation sérieuse.

.

Retournez au 23 et continuez votre lecture.

.


	85. Chapter 85

.

.

85

.

En vous approchant dudit groupe, le plus proche de vous lève sa chope, et vous regarde en s'écriant joyeusement:

_ Bien le bonsoir, l'ami ! Venez-vous asseoir près de nous !

_ Cette eau de vie, c'est à partager avec un bon groupe d'ami ! renchérit l'autre en frappant un tonnelet de son poing potelé.

_ Tout droit sortie de l'Entre terre ! fit l'autre en posant sa main sur votre épaule pour vous secouer. Ah… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais y retourner, parfois…

On vous fourre une chopine dans les mains, alors que tout le monde trinque.

.

Si vous voulez trinquer et boire, rendez-vous au 47

Si vous préférez poser des questions à ces ivrognes, rendez-vous au 57

.


	86. Chapter 86

.

86

.

Avez-vous une Clé de Cuivre ?

Si oui, rendez-vous au numéro indiqué pour l'utiliser.

Si vous n'avez pas la Clé, vous pouvez tenter un Test de Physique + Bâton pour ouvrir la porte.

.

Si vous réussissez, vous pouvez vous rendre au 34

Sachez que si vous échouez, le garde se réveillera, mais que vous aurez l'opportunité d'attaque. Rendez-vous alors au 43

S'il s'agit d'un échec critique, vous vous empêtrerez bien comme il faut, et vous réveillerez le garde qui aura l'opportunité d'attaque sur vous. Rendez-vous au 15

.


	87. Chapter 87

.

87

.

Vous vous retrouvez dans un long couloir interminable qui continue à descendre. Eden est toujours présente à vos côtés, mais vous sentez qu'elle est particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Vous arrivez finalement face dans une nouvelle salle

.

Rendez-vous au 90

.


	88. Chapter 88

.

88

.

Vous poussez mollement Eden en poussant un juron et videz votre chopine d'un coup. L'alcool coule sur votre menton, et vous n'hésitez pas à en redemander !

Soudain, vous sentez votre tête vous tourner. Vous aurez un malus (-15%) à vos prochains tests de Physique en combat le temps que celui-ci durera… qui risque d'arriver maintenant, puisque les gobelins semblent avoir percuté derrière les vapeurs de leur alcool fort que vous êtes un peu trop soigné pour travailler ici.

.

Rendez-vous au 96

.


	89. Chapter 89

.

89

.

« C'est 3 Pièces d'Or de plus pour les étrangers», bougonne le tavernier en vous toisant méchamment.

Vous froncez les sourcils. Depuis quand y-avait-il une taxe pour les étrangers ? Le palefrenier où vous avez laissé Lumière ne vous en a pas demandé. Vous vous rendez compte que cet homme ne cherche qu'à profiter de vous.

Vous pouvez si vous souhaitez réellement boire, payer vos 3 Pièces d'Or.

.

Sinon, vous pouvez faire appel à votre pouvoir Théocien et montrer à cet homme qui lorgne votre Bâton de quel bois vous vous chauffez, allez dans ce cas au 44

Sinon, vous pouvez sortir de ce taudis qui sert de taverne et aller vers la place publique, vous pouvez le faire au 54

Enfin, vous pouvez également allez chercher Lumière reprendre la route; rendez-vous au 50

.


	90. Chapter 90

.

90

.

_ Oui, oui, évidemment, donc si on prend en compte le changement de grammes, ça devrait aller… oui oui ça, ça va là, et ça de ce côté, je sais, bien sûr…

Cette voix frénétique vous fait froncer les sourcils, et vous vous retrouvez face à un homme en chemise de scientifique, affairée au milieu d'un bureau surchargé de parchemins, de cartes, de potions, d'alcools… L'homme semble vieux, mais ses yeux exorbités montrent une certaine folie de sa part.

A un moment, il lève la tête en tenant dans sa main deux pinces et un pot de cire.

_ Et si on l'insère, ça va juste… Je…qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous là pour… pour me mener à lui, c'est ça ? Répondez-moi.

Avant de répondre, faites un test de perception pour remarquer quelque chose: Physique (50) Ce test étant passif, cela ne vous prendra pas votre action.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 79

Si vous échouez, vous pouvez répondre parmi ces trois réponses. Un échec critique n'a pas de réelles conséquences immédiates, car il s'agit d'un test passif, mais vous aurez un malus (-10) à votre prochain test.

Que répondez-vous à la question du mage ?

.

Si vous dites oui, rendez-vous au 18

Si vous voulez répondre non, allez au 82

.


	91. Chapter 91

.

91

.

Les étagères poussiéreuses sont surchargées de livres de cuisine à moitié (pour ne pas dire totalement) rongés par les mites.

Vous remarquez cependant qu'au milieu de toute cette poussière, quatre flacons, chacun contenant une poudre d'une couleur particulière: rouge, bleue, blanche et verte.

En les sentant, vous vous rendez compte que:

\- Le Flacon Rouge renferme du Piment en Poudre de Mirage

\- Le Flacon Bleu contient du Sel Bleu typique des montagnes rocheuses de Gouffre Ciel

\- Le Flacon Blanc est presque vide et contient de l'Ail des plaines aux alentours de Darona

\- Le Flacon Vert est, quant à lui, rempli de Feuilles de Thym venant des champs du nord-est de la Forêt d'Emeraude.

Vous ne pouvez embarquer qu'un seul de ces flacons si vous le souhaitez, tout comme vous pouvez décider de ne rien embarquer. Ce ne sont que des condiments après tout.

.

Rendez-vous au 13

.


	92. Chapter 92

.

92

.

Vous tombez lourdement sur le sol, dans l'inconscience.

Lumière finira par s'échapper quand il comprendra que les malfrats veulent prendre sa barde et le vendre à un contrebandier, et Eden en fera de même quand on tentera de l'assassiner pour sa belle fourrure.

C'est finalement un des vagabonds du village qui vous trouvera au pied de la montagne en piteux état, dépouillé de votre bâton et de votre équipement.

Je vous conseillerai de prendre contact avec l'Eglise de La Lumière au plus vite pour leur dire que vous avez perdu non seulement vos effets, mais également Eden, la seule piste qui vous aurait permis de retrouver Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin.

Allez, vous réussirez mieux une prochaine fois.

Dites-vous qu'avec ce magistral échec au moins, vous êtes dignes de jouer dans un véritable épisode d'Aventures

.

.


	93. Chapter 93

.

93

.

Le village semble en liesse lorsque vous arrivez. Des décorations ornent l'entrée des boutiques et des fenêtres, les femmes ont piqués leurs plus belles fleurs dans leur chignon tressé, et des étals semblent vendre toutes sortes de produits.

Vous vous dirigez vers l'écurie pour y confier votre cheval, et en profitez pour aller vous reposer dans la taverne du coin, ignorant (ou pas ?) le bordel à côté duquel vous passez.

Vous pouvez vous reposer quelques heures si vous le souhaitez. N'oubliez pas bien sûr de payer pour les coups de sabots que Lumière distribuera généreusement aux palefreniers, et vous pouvez enfin passer un peu de temps dans la ville.

.

Si vous souhaitez aller vers la place publique interroger les villageois sur les aventuriers, vous pouvez le faire au 54

Si vous préférez aller chez le tavernier boire un petit coup, vous pouvez le faire en allant au 81

Si vous estimez que vous avez passé assez de temps dans le village, vous pouvez reprendre la route; rendez-vous au 50

.


	94. Chapter 94

.

94

.

La vieille femme à votre droite se pince ses lèvres ridées, avant de répliquer:

_ Vous n'avez rien à vérifier, marmonne-t-elle farouchement. Nous suivons juste les ordres pour les repas des cellules. Laissez-nous tranquille.

Votre mensonge vous évite d'avoir la compagnie de ces dames plus longtemps.

.

Rendez-vous au 72.

.


	95. Chapter 95

.

95

.

Vous faites faire demi-tour à Lumière sous le regard un peu perplexe des gens de la carriole, avant de disparaître de leur vue.

Sachant qu'ils vous suivent du regard, vous empruntez le chemin qui descend pour leur faire croire que vous quittez la montagne. Heureusement pour vous, ils ne descendent pas au village et continuent leur chemin le long de la falaise.

Vous décidez d'attendre qu'ils soient passés avant de retenter votre chance un peu plus tard, en étant cette fois un peu plus prudent et discret.

.

Rendez-vous au 41

.


	96. Chapter 96

.

96

.

Les gobelins se relèvent d'un coup, certains vacillant sous l'effet de l'alcool certes, mais…

_ Un intrus ! hurla l'un d'eux. Un intrus dans le repaire !

Ils s'avancent vers vous, et vous pouvez les combattre comme un seul ennemi.

.

GOBELIN:

PV: 12

PSY: 2

Posture: Offensive

Dégâts d'attaque: 1D8

.

Vous avez l'opportunité d'attaque: Vous pouvez donc utiliser ce tour:

.

Pour attaquer

Physique (50) + Bâton (25).

Si vous réussissez, vous ferez automatiquement 12 de dégâts.

Si vous avez changé de posture (Défensive, ou Focus), lancez 2D6 pour les dégâts

Si vous avez un malus, prenez-le en compte

.

Pour vous défendre:

Vous pouvez changer de posture, et attendre pour parer.

Vous pouvez également utiliser ce tour caster une armure sur vous, si vous le souhaitez. L'armure ne durera que le temps du combat

Faites un test de Mental (50) + Concentration (5)

.

Si vous avez réussi le combat en un One Shot, rendez-vous au 17

Si vous avez choisi de vous défendre, rendez-vous au 25

Si vous avez choisi d'attaquer mais avez échoué, ou n'avez pas tué les gobelins, rendez-vous au 108

.


	97. Chapter 97

.

97

.

Alors que vous portez la chope à vos lèvres, vous sentez votre tête tourner horriblement: cet alcool est très très fort, vous doutez même qu'il y ait seulement de l'alcool. Votre perception est proche de zéro, et vous ne devez votre salut qu'à Eden qui tente de vous faire comprendre qu'elle est là pour vous. Vous aurez un malus (10) à votre prochain test.

.

Maintenant, Si vous préférez poser des questions à ces ivrognes, rendez-vous au 57

Si vous voulez partir, vous pouvez soit emprunter la porte ( rendez-vous au 10) ou bien poursuivre dans le couloir (rendez-vous au 87)

.


	98. Chapter 98

.

98

.

Le corps de la petite fille semble réellement amoché. Vous en déduisez par ses guenilles qu'elle doit faire partie d'une famille pauvre, probablement l'une des nombreuses enfants de l'Est du Cratère arrachée à leurs familles. Mais dans quel but ?

En vous remarquant, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais vous vous rendez compte avec horreur que sa langue a été coupée.

Si vous souhaitez examiner ses blessures, vous allez devoir faire un test de Mental (50)

.

En cas de réussite, allez au 38

En cas d'échec, allez au 42

En cas d'échec critique, rendez-vous au 36

.


	99. Chapter 99

.

99

.

Le scientifique semble frêle et apeuré. Il semble prêt à mettre fin à ces jours d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Laissez-moi juste… Laissez-moi juste mourir, par pitié. Ça fait des mois que je le demande à votre patron, je vous en supplie ! sanglota-t-il. Ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié !

Et il tombe à genoux.

_ Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Prenez ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, tuez-moi si c'est pour me jeter entre les griffes de ces monstres.

Lorsque vous l'interrogez sur ce qu'il se passe ici, il vous répond qu'il ne le sait malheureusement pas. On l'a amené ici pour exploiter ses compétences d'alchimistes, le réduisant à un esclave. Il vous raconte qu'il y a plusieurs monstres, mais que, enfermé ici, il n'a rien pu en apprendre de plus. Il sait juste que ses recherches et ses philtres servent à de mauvais desseins. Il vous raconte que les aventuriers ont été gravement blessés ici d'abord, avant de s'enfuir pour échapper à une horde de gobelins.

.

Cependant, il ne vous en apprend pas plus. Vous pouvez vous rendre au 76 par la porte de derrière.

.


	100. Chapter 100

.

100

.

Alors que vous ouvrez enfin la porte, vous n'avez pas le temps même de finir de la pousser que déjà Eden fonce à l'intérieur, toute joyeuse. Vous comprenez de quoi il s'agit lorsque la voix faible mais bien réelle de Grunlek retentit:

_ Eden ! Tu es revenue ?

_ Viktor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande la voix très reconnaissable de Théo alors que vous apparaissez enfin.

_ Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il foute là, à ton avis ? réplique la voix de Bob.

_ Ah génial, j'ai besoin d'un peu de PV, dit faiblement Shin.

Vous brillez de plus belle et vous voyez dans la cellule les quatre infortunés aventuriers: A part Shin, qui a une vilaine blessure à la tête, vous voyez que les autres ont l'air d'être indemne.

Si vous avez trouvé au cours de votre Quête certains effets des Aventuriers, comme le Couteau ou le Bâton de Bob, l'Arc de Shin, le Bouclier et l'Epée de Théo, ou encore l'Etui de Grunlek vous pouvez le leur donner.

La fameuse équipe ne met pas longtemps à se remettre sur pied, prête à quitter cet endroit. Il leur faut un endroit sûr où se reposer avant, sûrement, de repartir à la conquête de cette montagne.

Si vous avez une **Gemme de Pouvoir** à donner pour qu'ils puissent avoir la force nécessaire, vous devriez le faire. Genre Maintenant. Tout de suite. Now.

Maintenant que vous connaissez le chemin, vous pouvez retourner sur vos pas pour repartir à l'extérieur et quitter le Crochet de l'Ange.

Vous avez réussi votre mission.

.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 _._

FELICITATIONS !

Vous venez de terminer cette petite Aventure ! Eden vous donne un petit coup de tête amical !

Comme je l'ai dit **c'était un prototype** , extrêmement critiquable, avec des maladresses peut-être, mais je voulais tenter au moins.

J'espère que vous vous êtes quand même amusé ! ;)

 _N'hésitez pas à me raconter vos péripéties dans les commentaires et tous les feedbacks (constructifs, cela va de soi) que vous avez pu rencontrer !_

A bientôt !

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	101. Chapter 101

.

101

.

Les deux vieilles femmes ne semblent pas très convaincues par votre réponse, car il est évident que vous mentez. Ceci dit, c'est assez pour qu'elles vous considèrent avec méfiance, mais pas assez pour qu'elles donnent l'alerte.

Vous avez de la chance, vous pouvez partir sans avoir une horde de gardes aux fesses.

.

Rendez-vous au 72

.


	102. Chapter 102

.

102

.

A vos mots, les deux femmes se redressent brusquement du mieux qu'elles peuvent et vous offrent un grand sourire.

_ Grunlek Von Krayn ! Mais nous le connaissons !

_ Un nain très honorable, et poli, renchérit l'autre. Sa noblesse transparait dans ses manières.

Vous clignez des yeux, surpris de voir cette réaction, alors que vous vous attendiez à vous retrouver avec des gardes déboulant de toute part pour vous arrêter.

_ Sa recette de l'araignée à la bière est fabuleuse ! ajoute la vieille femme. Il est toujours prêt à nous donner de précieux conseils pour la cuisine. Il se trouve dans la cellule 45.

_ Quel dommage qu'il doive être, comme nous, enfermé dans cet horrible endroit.

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses pieds. Vous suivez son regard et, derrière la vapeur de la pièce vous vous rendez compte d'une chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas fait attention jusqu'alors: les pieds des deux femmes sont enchaînés: elles sont ici contre leur gré.

Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez les libérer, (faites un test de Physique + Bâton).

Un échec critique peut vous amener 1D2 de dégâts.

Quoiqu'il en soit…

Fort de cette rencontre, vous avez un avantage (si vous n'en avez pas déjà un)

.

Rendez-vous au 72

.


	103. Chapter 103

.

103

.

Vous tombez lourdement au sol, face contre terre, sous les ricanements de vos agresseurs.

Vous parvenez à vous relever péniblement, les toisant avec mépris.

Ces derniers vous voient vous remettre debout, et, satisfaits d'avoir donné sa leçon à un pauvre vieillard têtu, vous abandonnent à votre sort.

Vous allez devoir absolument vous reposer pour éviter d'aggraver vos blessures. Eden vous regarde d'un air presque empathique.

.

Rendez-vous au 41

.


	104. Chapter 104

.

104

.

Vous descendez précautionneusement dans les tréfonds moisis de la montagne en compagnie d'Eden. Le chemin est particulièrement difficile à emprunter, d'autant plus pour Eden qui, de ses quatre pattes, a encore plus de mal que vous.

Faites un test de perception. Mental + Concentration.

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 52

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 33

.


	105. Chapter 105

.

105

.

Les individus se montrent plus fermes. L'un d'eux descend de la carriole, et va même jusqu'à saisir la bride de Lumière qui se met à se cabrer.

Faites un test d'équitation (Physique pur) pour vous maintenir sur le cheval, avec un malus de 10% car l'homme tire aussi sur la bride.

Le focus ne compte pas (ce n'est pas en plissant les yeux que vous arriverez à le calmer)

Roll the dice ! (comme dirait l'autre)

.

Si vous réussissez, rendez-vous au 55

Si vous échouez, rendez-vous au 29

.


	106. Chapter 106

.

106

.

Les marmites bouillonnent paresseusement et l'épaisse fumée vous empêche de voir ce qui dégage cette odeur si particulière.

Vous tordez vaguement le coup pour voir et… (Je fais un lancer de dé: 24)

Mauvaise idée.

De la vapeur de la marmite jaillit quelque chose comme une petite créature bouillante criante de douleur qui bondit sur vous.

Faites un Test de Physique pur (50) pour vous en débarrasser au plus vite ! (Le focus ne compte pas)

Si vous avez fait une réussite critique, vous vous en sortez indemne.

Si vous faites une réussite normale, vous évitez habilement la créature qui va s'aplatir contre l'étagère d'en face. Ceci dit, vous ne pouvez pas éviter les brûlures que l'eau qu'elle a répandue vous font: lancez 1D2 de dégâts.

Dans ces cas-cis, rendez-vous au 13

Si vous échouez, la créature s'accroche à votre visage et s'emploie à s'acharne avant de lâcher, la mort la rattrapant. Lancez 1D6 de dégâts

Si vous avez fait un échec critique, lancez 1D8 de dégâts. Si vous n'en avez pas encore un, vous chopez un désavantage.

Dans ces deux cas, vous faites du bruit.

.

Rendez-vous au 75

.


	107. Chapter 107

.

107

.

La salle de torture est très spacieuse, et semble avoir été creusée à même la pierre. Vous n'avez qu'un bref regard sur les tâches sombres sur le sol, en espérant de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas celles de Théo.

Au milieu se trouve une table avec plusieurs outils chirurgicaux, et des flacons vides.

Malgré la largeur de l'endroit, vous ne remarquez qu'une table de bois est éclairée par une torche. Et c'est de là que viennent les gémissements. Sur la table, attachée, il y a une petite fille, qui, au vu de la quantité de sang se mêlant aux larmes roulant sur son visage et des traces de lacération sur ses bras, semble en très mauvais état. Elle semble émettre une plainte où vous pouvez entendre la douleur et la tristesse de n'être secourue par personne. Seule sa tête bouge, de ce que vous voyez.

.

Si vous voulez vous rapprocher de la fillette, rendez-vous au 98

Si vous voulez plutôt examiner les instruments, rendez-vous au 26

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours quitter la salle pour emprunter le passage dans le mur (rendez-vous au 77 ) ou continuer dans le couloir, (aller au 83 )

.


	108. Chapter 108

.

108

.

Les gobelins vous attaquent. Je vais lancer un 1D100 avec un malus, parce qu'ils sont bourrés… J'ai fait 98… (non, je ne rigole pas, j'ai vraiment lancé un dé pour l'attaque et j'ai vraiment fait 98 !)

.

Donc du coup … les gobelins essaient de vous attaquer, mais n'y arrivent pas. L'un d'eux vacille, et plante sauvagement son camarade, qui se prend 8 de dégâts automatiquement.

Ils ouvrent leur défense, et vous avez la possibilité d'attaquer, avec un bonus.

.

Test:

Physique (50) + Bâton (25) + Bonus de 10% suite à leur échec critique.

Le focus compte (+5), ou un avantage, si vous en avez un. (+10)

Si vous avez chopé un désavantage, je me venge en l'activant (-10%)

N'oubliez pas des éventuels malus

Si vous réussissez:

En offensif, vous faites 12 de dégâts.

Dans toute autre posture, lancez 2D6 de dégâts

.

Si vous échouez (attention à votre posture)

Vous avez le droit de réattaquer à nouveau suite à leur échec critique. Recommencez le test que vous avez effectué au début.

.

Si vous avez fait un échec critique également… vous vous emmêlez pitoyablement les pieds.

Lancez 1D100 de Physique pour les gobelins (50) avec un malus (-10%) pour vous atteindre.

En cas de succès de leur part, ils vous feront 8 de dégâts (si vous avez casté votre armure, lancez 1D6 et réajustez vos PV en conséquence), et vous pourrez attaquer à nouveau.

.

.

Si vous avez réussi le combat, sachez que je vous déteste, et rendez-vous au 17

Si vous avez perdu, rendez-vous au 19

.


	109. Chapter 109

.

109

.

Le plan de travail est très encombré. Vous avez un bref regard pour le cageot de pommes juste à côté, en remarquant que l'une d'elle a été croquée.

Vous remarquez que sur le plan de travail, se trouve une cervelle humaine coupée en deux, et à coté, une tête d'enfant dont les yeux ont été arrachés pendant que ses traits se sont éternellement figés dans un cri d'horreur. Vous avez un haut-le-cœur, et je ne peux résister à l'envie de vous faire faire un test de Mental (50) pour savoir si oui ou non vous perdez vos moyens.

.

En cas de réussite, et même de réussite critique, vous réussissez à garder pleine possession de vos moyens.

En cas d'échec, vous perdez un point de Psy.

Dans ces cas-cis, rendez-vous au 13

.

En cas d'échec critique, vous perdez votre Psy, criez comme une fillette (sans pour autant vous prendre un bouclier dans la gueule, ceci dit, vous vous en sortez pas si mal j'ai envie de dire), et avez un désavantage.

Rendez-vous au 75

.


	110. Chapter 110

.

110

.

La trappe finit par céder sous le poids de votre volonté sans faille et de la force de votre Bâton, révélant une espèce de tunnel relativement large.

Vous laissez Eden s'engouffrer à l'intérieur la première avant d'y aller à votre tour.

.

Rendez-vous au 12

.


	111. Chapter 111

.

111

.

_ Oui… je ne peux me tromper, c'est bien vous… vous avez le même bouclier… la même aura que cet inquisiteur de la Lumière…

Le scientifique a une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. De l'espoir. Il lâche un sourire, comme s'il avait devant lui son salvateur.

_ Oh, je vous en prie ! Je sais que vous êtes ici pour une bonne cause. Je vous en conjure, libérez-nous tous!

Il vous tend l'objet sur lequel il travaille: si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, il s'agit de l'Arc de Shin.

_ Si je quitte mon poste, on me tuera mais… s'il vous plaît, allez sauver vos amis, et après sauvez-nous tous du monstre ! Les cellules sont par-delà cette porte, indique-t-il en pointant son index vers la porte. Faites attention…, il y a une cellule qui est… gardée. Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas… ne réveillez pas la Bête.

Vous ne comprenez pas trop ce que l'homme cherche à dire par là, mais vous pouvez aller vers les cellules à présent. Cette rencontre vous fait gagner un avantage (si vous n'en avez pas déjà un) ainsi que l'Arc de Shin. Vous sortez par la porte de derrière.

.

Rendez-vous au 76

.


	112. Chapter 112

.

112

.

Alors que vous assénez un violent coup de Bâton sur le verrou qui finit par céder, vous voyez la porte de la cellule tomber lourdement sur le sol. Un instant de flottement se fait sentir, et vous voyez le champ d'énergie se dissiper aussitôt.

Vous comprenez que vous venez de briser le Sceau de Protection. Probablement que les Aventuriers ont été coupé du monde grâce à cette puissante magie.

Mais soudain, vous entendez Eden pousser un grognement et se replier. Vous n'avez même pas le temps de sentir le vent glacial souffler les torches du couloir, car s'élève tout à coup un grondement assourdissant, suivi d'une impulsion psychique qui vous projette contre le mur.

Le visage collé à la pierre crasseuse, vous n'aurez que le temps d'entendre un cri inhumain suivi de l'ultime hurlement d'Eden avant d'entrevoir grâce à la Lumière que vous dégagez une masse informe noire se jeter sur vous.

Vous n'auriez pas dû ouvrir la cellule 85: Votre âme se trouve maintenant aspirée dans les ténèbres pendant qu'une Bête se délecte goulûment de votre corps.

Vous avez échoué dans votre mission.

Rendez-vous au 19

.


End file.
